


Zach's Island Adventure

by swphillyboi



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breastfeeding, Castration, Hair Dyeing, Lobotomy, M/M, Makeup, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Piercings, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shaving, Tattoos, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-01-29 14:31:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 36,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21411736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swphillyboi/pseuds/swphillyboi
Summary: I know nothing about Mr Efron's personal life, this is just a bit of fantasy.  It gets pretty dark so if that offends you, best to skip this one.  There will be multiple chapters.
Comments: 16
Kudos: 52





	1. Arrival

Zach looked out his hotel window. The weather outside was as gloomy as his mood. He came to New York to meet with a producer about possibly staring in a Broadway play. Zach thought this might kick start his career which seemed to be going nowhere at the moment. Perhaps some “serious acting” on the stage was what was needed. The meeting did not go well, the producer had Zach in mind for a bit part, really almost a cameo.  
The producer seemed to think that Zach should be grateful to be offered any part but Zach did not agree. The meeting ended badly. Now back in his hotel room Zach was unhappily taking inventory of his life. That did not improve his mood. Afraid that he might seek escape through booze or drugs Zach was considering looking for an AA meeting to attend when the phone rang.  
It was his agent calling from Los Angeles.  
“How did the meeting go?”  
“It was a shit part and I let him know I wasn’t interested.”  
There was a sigh on the other end of the phone.  
“So you burned another bridge. A polite turn down would have left the door open to future possibilities. Now he’ll just tell everyone you are difficult to deal with.”  
“Sorry, I’m not about to kiss anyone’s ass. Especially when they make an insulting job offer like this. I don’t care if I never work again, I’m not taking a shit job like this guy offered.”  
Zach was annoyed by a second sigh from his agent.  
“Well I might have some positive news. It seems like Brad, now that he is on his own, was looking for a project to work on. He was contacted by this billionaire, Paki Kalakaua, about some adventure books that he is a fan of. He is willing to finance a movie based on one of the books. Brad read the book and thinks it has potential and got a preliminary script started.  
This guy made a fortune with a chemical firm he owns and lives on a private island in the Pacific. Brad is interested enough to fly out there and meet with Mr Kalakaua. He wants to talk about directing & producing the movie. Brad’s agent contacted me about the possibility of you going along on this fact finding trip. Brad thinks you might be a good choice for the lead character.”  
Zach rolled his eyes.  
“This sounds like bullshit. Why should I waste time going to some rich guy’s island in the middle of the Pacific? It really doesn’t sound like something Brad would be seriously interested in doing.”  
“So what do you have on your schedule that’s so important? The agent told me that this could be a new Indiana Jones’ type sage. A chance for a bunch of sequels if the first movie catches on.”  
Zach looked out the window at the sleet falling and thought about this possible opportunity. He just didn’t have a good feeling about this.  
“I don’t know there’s just something about this that I don’t like. I want to take a pass on it.”  
“Yeah, like your instincts have been so great lately. You were all gung ho for the beach movie and the circus flick. Those choices turned out really well. I warned you against doing either one.  
From my perspective the downside of this is that you spend a few days on a tropical island talking about a possible starring role with a true Hollywood power broker and a billionaire. Yes, there’s a possibility this won’t pan out but you’d get to make two possible great contacts for the future.”  
As much as Zach wanted to disagree; what his agent said did make sense. He agreed to make the trip and was surprised when his agent told him that he was booked on a red eye leaving for San Diego. Zach would change planes there for the flight to Honolulu. Someone would meet his flight there and take him to Mr Kalakaua’s private plane. The guide would be holding a sign that said “Paki”, Kalakaua’s first name.   
Brad was flying to Honolulu from LA and they would fly together to the island for their meeting. Zach called down to the front desk to arrange a car to the airport. He ordered room service, took a quick shower. A short time later he was on his way to the airport.  
Zach was still trying to decide if this trip was really a good idea when he settled into his first class seat and was flying across the country. He had a short layover in San Diego before boarding the flight for Hawaii.   
Even though he had been able to get some sleep on the airplanes, Zach was exhausted by the time he exited the plane and saw the man holding the “Paki” sign. An electric cart was waiting to whisk Zach to an exit where a golf cart was ready to take him to the private jet.  
Already on board was a man who introduced himself as Sam Jones. He told Zach that he worked for Brad’s production company. Unfortunately Brad had some family issues to work out and would be delayed for a day.  
Zach considered exiting with Sam but he didn’t want to face trying to find transportation into the city and arranging for accommodations. He was just too tired to deal with the hassle. The door was closed, the engines revved and they were on their way for the two hour flight to Paki’s island.  
Zach slept fitfully during the flight, he was wide awake as they went in for the landing. Zach got a good view of the island. It was larger than he thought it would be, partially wooded with some wide sandy beaches.  
As soon as the engines shut down the pilot came out of the flight deck. He shook Zach’s hand and said he hoped he enjoyed the flight.  
“I have some good news. I got a radio message during the flight to let me know they found your suitcase in San Diego. It should get forwarded on to Honolulu tomorrow.”  
Zach was surprised.  
“I had no idea my luggage didn’t come with us. No one mentioned that to me.”  
“Wow, sorry about that but it should get here in a couple days.”  
An annoyed Zach didn’t comment and the pilot went over to open the door and let down the stairs. Zach was surprised to see a huge man standing at the bottom of the steps dressed in a sarong. He was well over 6 foot tall, powerfully built, his massive biceps each had a band of traditional tattoos. His long, thick black hair was gathered into a man bun at the back of his head and he wore a strand of pearls around his neck & pearl bracelets on each wrist.  
He walked over to shake hands with Zach as he came down the steps from the plane.   
“Hello Zach, I’m Paki’s oldest son, Hale. Welcome to our island.”  
Hale was head & shoulders taller than Zach who had to lean his head back to look Hale in the eyes.  
Zach thanked him and was led over to a golf cart to travel to the main house. The path traveled along a rise with amazing views of the beach below. The path turned went down a steep hill and curved. The main house sprawled in front of them. The first floor had a covered porch that wrapped around it.  
Hale pulled up by a set of steps. He grabbed Zach’s back pack from the back of the cart. Both men went up on the porch.  
Paki Kalakaua stood waiting for them. He was a huge man, easily as tall as his son but massively fat. Zach suspected he has once been as muscular as his son but the muscles had gone to fat. Paki wore a sarong and appeared to be not at all self-conscious about his weight. He had the same bicep tattoos and wore a pearl necklace & bracelets like his son.  
Zach went over and shook hands with his host.  
“Mr Kalakaua, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”  
“Oh, we are going to be great friends and hopefully business partners so we must be on a first name basis. I am Paki and you are Zach.”  
Zach smiled and nodded. “Sounds good to me.”  
Paki indicated the blonde woman next to him. Her magnificent breast were just barely contained by the bikini top she wore. She was tattoo free but wore a pearl necklace & earrings and a sarong slung low in her hips.  
“This is my wife Europa.”  
Zach exchanged greetings with her and attempted to not stare at her displayed breasts which were just at his eye level. Paki made a sweeping gesture to indicate the two men standing beside Europa.  
“These are my other two sons, Kana and Manu. You’ll meet their wives at the luau tonight.”  
Both sons resembled their older brother in height and fitness. Manu, the youngest, had blonde highlights in his black hair which he wore loose, hanging on his shoulders. Both men had bicep tattoos and pearl necklaces & bracelets.   
Zach decided that Manu was the rebel in the family since he had gold hoop earrings and one nipple was pierced by a bar with a pearl at each end.  
A tall thin young man emerged from the house wearing a loincloth that just barely contained his cock & balls and left a good portion of his toned ass uncovered. He took the backpack from Hale and stood quietly with his eyes downcast.  
Paki had a huge smile on his face.  
“Zach I heard about your luggage being lost, quite shocking. Luckily since we knew you were coming from New York and probably didn’t have clothes appropriate for the weather here; we had some things sent over from a men’s store in Honolulu. We got your measurements from your agent.  
I thought you would want to rest this afternoon. This house boy will show you to your room. Make yourself comfortable and one of the house boys will let you know when it is time for the luau.”  
Zach thanked him and followed the house boy into the house. In the foyer the house boy informed him that no shoes were permitted to be worn inside the house. Zach pulled off his sneakers and placed them on the shelves which lined the foyer walls.  
As he followed the house boy up to the second floor, Zach asked his name.  
“Mr Paki does not permit us to use names. We are simply the house boys. Each of us is just addressed as boy.”  
Zach chuckled.  
“Trust me I won’t tell him if you break this rule. It seems kind of silly to me.”  
“Mr Paki does not take rule breaking lightly. He is quite serious about all his rules.”  
That ended any conversation until the house boy opened the door of door of the Zach’s room. It was bright sunny room with an attached bath. A double set of French doors led to a private screen balcony. Zach strolled out on the balcony. It looked out over the beach and was furnished with two cushioned chairs as well as a hammock suspended from the ceiling. The screens blocked some of the bright sunlight and there a breeze off the ocean.  
The house boy came to the door.   
“If you’d like to take a shower there are plenty of towels and toiletries in the bathroom. The clothes that were purchased for you are in the dresser. One of us will let you know when it is time for the luau.”  
Zach glanced at his cellphone and frowned.  
“I don’t seem to have any cell service.”  
“No we are too far out for cell service. I can have a laptop brought up for your use. There is an intranet on the island that connects to the internet via satellite. The user name and password will be programmed into the laptop.”  
Zach wasn’t pleased but nodded and thanked the house boy.  
“If you’d like your clothes laundered just leave them outside the bathroom door. There’s a robe on the bathroom hook.”  
Zach nodded and walked across the room to the bathroom. He heard the bedroom door open and close and thought the house boy had left. He quickly stripped off his clothes and opened the bathroom door. He was startled to see the house boy standing there.  
The boy gave Zach and appraising look from head to toes, lingering for just a moment at his crotch.  
“Another boy brought some ice water with lemon, let us know if you require anything else.”  
The boys walked over and took Zach’s clothes from his hand, gave his body one more appraising look before leaving the room.  
Zach was torn between being amused or annoyed. He took a long cool shower and put on the robe that was left for him. It was embarrassingly short, just barely covering his ass.   
Zach took poured himself a glass of the water, swallowed it quickly and poured another glass. He sipped the water as he went back out on the balcony.   
He looked down at the beach and saw Paki’s sons throwing a ball around with some of the house boys. Suddenly he realized they were all naked. Except for the hair on their heads the house boys were hairless. Hale, Kana & Manu all had thick pubic bushes but Zach was still able to see their impressive manhood.  
Zach stood watching them and sipping the water. When the glass was empty he went back into the bedroom for a refill. He was amazed when he returned to see the ball game was over. House boys were kneeling in front of each brother and it was easy to see they were delivering blowjobs to Paki’s sons. Manu had a second boy kneeling behind him who was apparently giving him a rim job.  
Zach continued to watch as the house boys were pushed away and got onto their hands and knees and the men moved into position behind them. Zach was fascinated but found he could hardly keep his eyes open. He sat on the hammock leaned back and was asleep before he even realized what was happening.  
Two house boys cautiously came back into the bedroom. One quickly took away the pitcher of drugged water. The lemon hid the slight taste of the drug developed in Paki’s labs. The other boy came out on the balcony and untied the robe Zach was wearing and pulled it open.  
He bent and took Zach’s cock in his mouth, coaxing it into an erection. All the house boys were quite skilled at performing oral sex. Once the cock was hard the house boy pulled a tube of lubricant from his pocket, squirted some onto his palm and switched to a hand job. The boy was able to quickly coax a climax out of the unconscious Zach.   
He caught some of Zach’s cum in a test tube. He placed Zach’s hand on his hairy cum coated stomach, holding it there until the cum had dried enough to hold the hand in place. Then he left the room to deliver the test tube to Paki.  
It was several hours later that Zach was awakened by a voice calling his name. Zach moved his hand without thinking and was shocked to pull some hair loose along with the dried cum his hand was resting in. He sat up quickly and attempted to pull his robe closed before a house boy appeared on the balcony. He didn’t quite get the robe closed in time. The house boy got a good look at Zach’s package along with the crusty dried cum on his stomach.  
He smiled as he spoke to the blushing actor.  
“It’s time to get ready for the luau. Looks like you’ll want to grab a quick shower before you get dressed. My Paki expect everyone to dress authentically so I have a sarong and some accessories ready for you.”  
Zach nodded as he quickly pulled his robe shut and hurried into the bathroom. When Zach emerged, with a towel around his waist, he saw the house boy had laid out some articles on the bed. Zach picked up a length of flowered fabric and looked at the house boy.  
“That’s your sarong Mr Zach. I can help with the proper way to wear it. You don’t want it falling off you during the luau.”  
“What do you wear underneath this? The fabric seems a little thin to me.”  
The house boy smiled.  
“Traditionally nothing is worn under the sarong. If you prefer there is some new underwear in the dresser.”  
The house boy walked over to the dresser, opened a drawer and pulled out a silky white thong. He held it up for Zach to see.  
“I’d prefer something with a little more coverage.”  
The house boy just smiled and shook his head. Telling Zach this was the only style underwear that had been purchased for him. He waked across the room and handed the thong to Zach. Keeping the towel in place Zach stepped into the thong and pulled it up his legs. Adjusting his dick to fit comfortably into the thong. Once he had the thong in place, Zach dropped the towel.  
He quickly picked up the sarong and attempted to wrap it around his waist and secure it. At first he pulled it so tight that he quickly realized he wouldn’t be able to walk too well with his legs so constricted. Next he tried to keep it loose but could feel it coming undone and ready to fall off as soon as he moved.  
The house boy chuckled before offering to help. He expertly folded the fabric arranged around Zach’s waist. He secured the sarong high on Zach’s right hip, leaving much of his leg bare. It exposed the tan line from Zach’s preferred board shorts.  
Next the boy picked up a pooka bead necklace and secured it around Zac’s neck. He also fastened pearl bracelets around Zach’s wrist along with pearl anklets. It made Zach feel a little foolish but the house boy again warned him that Mr Paki liked everyone to dress traditionally for luaus.   
The house boy stayed behind to straighten up while Zach made his way downstairs. Another house boy was waiting to escort him to the luau. A bright red pair of flip flops was placed on the entry floor. Zach slipped them on and they followed the house boy out of the house.  
They crossed the manicured lawn and Zach was amazed when they walked around a wall of flowering shrubs. The luau area was surrounded by torches, the pit where the pig was buried had smoke rising from it. The smoke from the pit & the torches created a haze that seemed to hang in the air.  
The eating areas had grass rugs spread out on the ground. There was a long table with cushions to sit on. Paki and his family were already gathered there. Zach kicked off the flip flops and walked onto the grass rugs. He was introduced to Paki’s three daughter in laws: Alani, Lani & Kaipo.  
His sons Hale, Kana & Manu gathered around him. Zach felt like a child with all these tall heavily muscled men surrounding him. The fact that he had seen them naked on the beach having sex with the house boys made him feel uneasy.   
The brothers were anxious to hear about his experiences in Hollywood, particularly his leading ladies. Zach tried his best to not tell any secrets but still keep his stories interesting. The haze seemed to have an odd smell about it. Zach felt a little disoriented and his dick seemed to swell a little in his restrictive underwear. He felt like Paki was constantly watching him and for some reason Zach seemed to have some trouble focusing. He was relieved when a gong was sounded to announce the food was ready to serve.  
Zach was assigned the spot to the left of Paki. Next to him was Alani, her husband on her other side. Europa sat to the right of her husband with the other sons & their wives arranged on her right.  
Paki smiled at Zach as they took their places at the long table.  
“I know you are avoiding alcohol. I have had a non-fermented fruit punch prepared for you. If you don’t like it just say so, we have plain bottled water as well as fizzy water available.”  
Zach returned the smile, although he still felt uneasy about this entire visit.  
“This is quite a spread. You have certainly gone to a lot of trouble for me. I really appreciate it.”  
“Well if all goes according to plan you will be spending quite a bit of time with us here.”  
Alani had lot of questions about life in Hollywood. Paki listened in to her conversation with Zach and frequently laughed at their banter.   
The food and drink were served by the house boys, now wearing even briefer gauzy loincloths that left almost nothing to the imagination. As dinner progressed Zach continued to feel uncomfortable as his dick firmed up more and more.  
The feast ended with trays of fresh fruit put on the table. The daughters-in-law left the table shortly after the fruit was served.  
Paki turned to Zach.  
“You are about to witness some authentic Polynesian dances. The Polynesian culture was a sensuous one. The concepts of sin and guilt were introduced by the missionaries who came here. Before that there was plenty of food for everyone and the native population fully embraced living in paradise.”  
Zach nodded.  
“But the missionaries opened schools and hospitals.”  
Paki looked grim as he replied.  
“They brought the diseases that made the hospitals necessary. They educated the children on European culture and their puritanical moral code. Like all conquerors they did their best to stamp out the native culture and replace it with their own.  
You have been feed the propaganda doled out by our conquerors over the years. Hopefully when you spend some time here you can appreciate all that was lost. Land seized and stamping out local customs were the main occupations of the men who came. All under the cloak of helping and civilizing my ancestors.   
I will never stop regretting all that was lost. Here on my island we do the best to embrace the ancient ways of our people.”  
Zach didn’t know how to reply so he attempted a serious expression and nodded gravely at Paki.  
The house boys took up their places by the drums and other percussion instruments. They started to play and Paki’s 3 daughters in law appeared dressed in grass skirts with their long hair worn loosely over their shoulders.  
As the women started to dance Zach was shocked when he realized they wore nothing above the waist. As they moved in the dance their bare breasts were fully exposed. As the grass skirts swirled Zach realized they wore nothing but the skirts. He was treated to the sight of bushy pubic hair.  
Zach suddenly realized the sons had also left the table. For a moment he thought they left because they were disturbed by the exposure of their wives. That thought disappeared when the men joined their wives in the grassy area in front of the table.  
The three sons held flaming torches in their hand and were wearing tiny loincloths which left their asses completely bare. They spun the torches & tossed them back and forth as they danced and moved among their wives who continued their own dance moves.  
The torches seemed to add to the haze that still pervaded the luau area. Zach was feeling more disoriented and more aroused. He was startled when Paki placed a pudgy hand on his right thigh left exposed by his sarong.  
“They dance well don’t they? These are the dances that we enjoyed before the missionaries did their best to call them sinful and make the natives feel guilty and ashamed.”  
Again Zach was stuck for a reply; he was mesmerized as the men abandoned their torches and the dancers started to interact more closely. The men’s hands were placed on the women’s breasts while the women placed their hands on their husbands’ bare buttocks which they massaged and caressed.  
Loincloths disappeared and three erect penises came into view. The men moved to stand behind their wives as their hands reached under the grass skirts. Zach didn’t know where to look and he shifted as he tried to find a more comfortable position as his own dick hardened and pushed against his thong.  
Paki squeezed Zach’s thigh and leered at him.  
“They move beautifully together. Just a group of attractive people embracing their sexuality and fully enjoying the moment. If you like, Europa could give you a blowjob to, shall we say, relive the tension. I can assure you that she is quite skilled.”  
Horrified and feeling completely embarrassed Zach looked over at Paki’s wife. He was even more horrified when she smiled at him. It was obvious that far from being upset by what her husband offered she would be happy to comply with her husband’s suggestion.   
“Actually I think I still have some jet lag. I hope you don’t mind if I head up to my room.”  
Paki laughed but kept his attention glued to the dancing couples.  
“I am surprised you are so uptight and provincial with all the time you have spent in Hollywood. Do whatever makes you comfortable, you are a guest here.”  
Part of Zach wanted to stay and sit through this display but he tamped those feeling down. He stood and hurried away. He quickly slipped on his flip flops at the edge of the rug and hurried out of the luau area and into the house.   
He kicked off his flip flops in the foyer and ran up the stairs to his room. He shut the door and looked for a lock. There was a key hole but no key. Zach hurried into the bathroom and lifted the toilet seat before pulling down his thong underwear and stepping out it. His rock hard cock stood up straight, ready to blow.  
Zach pulled the sarong out of his way with one hand before spitting into his other palm and grabbing his cock. It took only a couple strokes before his cum shot into the toilet. He waited until his breath stopped coming in gasps before wiping the rim of the toilet with some paper and flushing everything away.  
He undid the sarong and let it drop to the floor with the underwear. He tried to remove his jewelry but could not find a way to release the clasps. Next he took a quick cold shower. As he dried off Zach felt a little more like himself. The one thing he was sure of was that he wanted to get off this island as soon as possible.  
On the bedside table Zach found the book that was the supposed inspiration for the movie that Paki wanted to finance. He climbed into bed and read the book until he finally dropped off to sleep.


	2. Paki's rules

Chapter 2  
Zach was sprawled across the bed, sound asleep, when a knock on the door startled him awake. He rolled onto his back and pulled the sheet over his crotch.  
“Who’s there?”  
The door opened and a house boy walked in carrying a tray, covered with a white cloth.  
“I have your breakfast Mr Zach. I think it would be nice to eat out on the balcony this morning”   
Without waiting for a reply the boy went out the French doors to the balcony and placed the tray on the table. Zach got out of bed quickly, hurrying into the bathroom. He took a piss, splashed some water in his face and put on a robe before heading out to the balcony.  
The house boy uncovered the breakfast tray and revealed a bowl of cut up fresh fruit, a carafe of coffee and a covered plate of bacon & eggs. There were also large glasses of water & orange juice.  
“Mr Paki was told you liked bacon and eggs but if you prefer something different I’ll have that prepared immediately.”  
Zach nodded.  
“Breakfast looks great. I haven’t been able to work the clasps on this jewelry to get it off me. Do you know how to open the clasps?”  
“These are special magnetic clasps; they require a special tool to unlock them. Mr Paki is the only one with the tools. He and the sons have gone to the lab. They aren’t expected back until close to two o’clock when the plane is due to arrive from Hawaii.”  
Zach sighed in disgust.  
“Paki certainly likes to keep a tight control on everything.”  
The house boy smiled.  
“It is Mr Paki’s island. He is in charge of everything that happens on this island.”  
“Well he is NOT in control of me. You can go.”  
The house boy gave a slight bow and left with a smirk on his face. An annoyed Zach sat down to eat his breakfast. He had to admit the view from the balcony was amazing. Thankfully there were no sexual hijinks taking place on the beach this morning.  
Once he was finished eating Zach went and grabbed the book he had been reading last night and settled into the hammock. He untied the belt of the robe and let it fall off his body. The cool breeze felt good on his skin.  
The book was fascinating but the explorer, archeologist was no Indiana Jones. This character in the book was simply looking to make money by raiding historic sites and selling what treasures he found there.  
This book dealt with a student, in the university class the archeologist taught, telling him about an ancient temple on the Pacific Island he grew up on. Anxious not to be forced to go back to live on the isolated island the student and the archeologist agreed to split the profits on the artifacts they found at the temple.  
They travel together with a small group to the island. The student’s family discovers his betrayal. His father skins him alive to discover the details of the plan to get the treasure off the island. After a vicious battle with the islanders a couple members of the group are killed but the archeologist was able to escape from the island with the other survivors. Of course he is unable to even get to the temple so he is forced to leave empty handed.  
Authorities were sent to the island where they arrested the island leaders for murder but the charges didn’t stick. The temple treasures were well hidden but the island inhabitants were left angry and anxious for revenge against the archeologist.  
That is how the book ended but a blurb promised a continuation of the story in the next book of the series. Zach let the book drop to the floor. He had no interest in playing the main character who was little better than a thief.  
He realized that this book really illustrated the way Paki felt that native islanders were treated by outsiders. This trip was just a huge waste of time.  
Zach climbed out of the hammock pulled the robe around himself and tied the belt. He went into the bedroom. There was a laptop sitting on the desk. He booted it up and sent several emails.   
He emailed his agent to say that he had no interest in starring in this movie. He also emailed his brother and some friends to tell them about his strange visit. He was hoping to leave the next time the plane went back to Honolulu.  
In the building on the other side of the island, that housed Paki’s chemical lab, Manu sat working at a computer. He smiled when he saw the popup letting him know someone was attempting to send an email. No electronic message left the island without an approval from Paki or his sons.  
Manu chuckled before calling for his father to come see what Zach had written. The email to the agent was altered to read that Zach was looking forward to making this movie. The emails to his brother & friends extolled the beauty of the island and let them know that this little break was just what Zach needed, he could feel the tension leaving his body as he lounged around by the pool, sipping on fruity, tropical, non-alcoholic drinks.  
Both men smiled as Manu released their version of the emails.  
Back in his room Zach looked through the dresser trying to find some decent clothes to put on. One drawer was filled with fabric for sarongs. There were also some shirts & shorts; all in pastels colors and made of some gauzy fabric. As the house boy told him there was a selection of thong underwear, also in a variety if pastel colors.  
Zach decided to take a shower and then ring for a house boy to demand the clothes he wore when he arrived yesterday. The whole setup on this island was giving him the creeps.  
He took a shower and was surprised when he emerged from the bathroom in his robe to find a house boy waiting there.  
“Miss Europa is having lunch by the pool. She would like you to join her.”  
Zach shrugged.  
“That might be okay but first I’d like my own clothes, that I arrived wearing.”  
The boy had a slight smile on his face as he shook his head.  
“Those wouldn’t be appropriate for lunch with Miss Europa. Mr Paki dislikes what he calls “mainland clothes” being worn on his island. I have brought a swimsuit that Mr Paki would consider appropriate for island wear.”  
Zach glanced at the speedo style suit on the bed and shook his head.  
“I prefer to wear board shorts for swimming. I’m afraid I don’t consider that scrap of cloth appropriate for me to wear.”  
The house boy had a big, condescending smile on his face.  
“When you own an island you will be entitled to make those decisions. On this island Mr Paki’s wishes are what we must obey.”  
Zach grabbed the swimsuit off the bed, went into the bathroom and slammed the door. He could hear the laughter from the bedroom and that infuriated him. He shucked off the robe and pulled the swimsuit up his legs.  
Zach knew that this was called a tanga style swimsuit. The front just barely covered his dick & balls. Basically there was little more than a waistband that joined the front & back of the garment. The back panel left the sides of his ass exposed. He wanted to pull the suit off and throw it in the trash.  
Zach took a deep breath and considered his next move. His plan was to get off this island as fast as he could but in the meantime he decided to just go with the flow. There was something spooky about Paki’s control of everything & everyone on the island. Why get everyone upset, Zach figured he could put up with anything for another day and then he would be back in Hawaii when the plane returned there.  
Zach gave his package a final adjustment in the tight swimsuit and went back into the bedroom. Like the sarong it exposed a lot of white, untanned flesh. The house boy was waiting with some sunscreen that he insisted upon applying on Zach.  
As Zach made his way out to the pool he decided to pretend he was on a movie set. He had worn even more revealing outfits in many of his movies.  
When he walked out the door to the pool deck he was pretty shocked to see how Europa was dressed as she reclined on a lounger. Her impressive breasts were completely uncovered. The only thing she was wearing was a thin strip of white materiel that just barely covered her labia, held up by a white string around her waist. Zach couldn’t help noticing that unlike Paki’s sons & daughters-in-law, Europa’s crotch was completely hairless.  
Feeling almost overdressed Zach went over and settled into a lounger beside Europa. He smiled and said hello but for the most part he did his best to keep his eyes focused forward.  
Europa asked if Zach had read the book that Paki wanted made into a movie. When he said that he had read it, Europa engaged him in a discussion about the book.  
Zach said that he didn’t think the book’s bias against the archeologist would get a large following. Europa disagreed, saying that she & Paki were convinced that the time was right for the movie to be made. The world had become more “politically correct” and sympathetic to native peoples who had been victimized by “invaders” from other countries.  
Eventually a delicious lunch was served on bamboo tray tables fitted onto their lounge chairs. Zach’s lunch came with lemon flavored ice water and he asked if he could some more of the fresh squeezed orange juice he had been served with breakfast. Since citrus fruit was an excellent cover for the drug that was included in the beverages his request was happily complied with.  
Europa and Zach continued to chat during and immediately after they ate. A short time after he finished lunch Zach feel into a drug induced sleep. An amused Europa went to her room, leaving Zach alone by the pool.  
Zach was awakened by an insistent shaking from one of the house boys. Zach sleepily opened his eyes to see the boy and another man standing over him. He also was aware that he had an erection which was pushing up the front of his brief swimsuit. The house boy took a towel from a nearby lounger and dropped it into Zach’s lap.  
“Mr Zach, there is a man here to meet with you.”  
Zach sat up straighter and looked at the stranger looking down at him. The stranger thrust out his arm and the two men shook hands.  
“Hello. I’m Harry Beaston, the head of Brad’s production group. Unfortunately he is still tied up with this legal crap so he won’t be able to make the trip out here.  
He asked me to come and scope out the island to see if it can be used for location work. I am also going to start discussions with Paki about his financial support.  
What the fuck is going on with you? You’re asleep out here with a hardon popping out of that banana hammock you have on. What’s with all the pearls?”  
Zach looked up, with an annoyed expression on his face. He was sure to keep the towel in his lap.  
“Listen! This is a fucked up place. My suitcase got lost so the only things I have to wear is what they give me. I was told Paki wants everyone at the luau to dress traditionally. I can’t open the clasps on this shit until Paki shows up with some special release tool.   
Yesterday his sons and some the house boys had sex on the beach, I could see them from my room. Last night the sons and their wives did this weird dance after we ate. I’m pretty sure they were going to have sex. I just went back to my room before that happened.  
I just want to get off this island. I’m going to fly back to Honolulu on the plane.”  
Harry just shook his head.  
“The plane returned after they dropped me off. You need to get your act together, you sound nuts.   
Are you using again?”  
Zach was pissed.  
“NO I am not using. I trying to tell you that this place is crazy. This Paki guy has everyone under his thumb. I don’t think he is anyone that you want to be in business with. I read the book that this movie is going to be based on and I don’t think I am interested in doing the movie.”  
Harry shook his head again.  
“You weren’t our first choice for the movie so I don’t care of you aren’t interested. I have no doubt that Paki is eccentric. He is a fucking billionaire, as far as I know all billionaires are eccentric, it comes with the territory. As far as the sons having sex with the house boys they are all legal age so who cares what they do.  
What I don’t understand is why you are doing everything he asks. Just say NO! Tomorrow we are supposed to go and check out the temple site. Just try and hold it together until that is over. After that we’ll get you back to Hawaii and hopefully we’ll never run into each other again.”  
Harry turned and went towards the house leaving Zach feeling a little foolish. Why was he going along with everything he was told that Paki wanted, he didn’t have a good answer to that question.  
Zach stood up, wrapped the towel around his waist and went back to his room. He was surprised to see one of the house boys waiting there.  
“Is there anything you need Mr Zach?”  
“No, I’m good. I just need some time alone.”  
The house boy walked across the room and stood next to Zach. He glanced down at Zach’s crotch.  
“Maybe I could help you with that issue? Seems a waste to spill it in the toilet.”  
Zach didn’t say anything as the boy undid the towel, sunk to his knees and pulled down Zach’s swimsuit. He engulfed Zach’s cock with his mouth while he played with his balls. He quickly developed a rhythm as he took in more & more of the rock hard cock into his mouth.  
Zach felt a little light headed, he put his hands on the boy’s shoulders to steady himself as a tongue swirled around the sensitive head of his cock. He had been the recipient of many blowjobs and this was among the best.  
It didn’t take long for Zach to blow his load in the house boy’s mouth. Once he was sure all the sperm was licked off the cock, the house boy let it fall from his mouth.  
Zach looked down at him.  
“How old are you?”  
The boy answered with a laugh.  
“I’m twenty three so I do have some experience.”  
Zach smiled.  
“That was amazing. Why are you called house boys?”  
“Because that is what Mr Paki wants and he signs our paychecks. We are well paid, none of us are prisoners here. One of us will be back in a while to help you get ready for tonight’s luau.”  
The house boy left still licking his lips. Zach stepped out of the swimsuit and walked out onto the balcony. Suddenly it occurred to him to wonder how the house boy knew he had jerked off into the toilet. Was that just a lucky guess?  
Zach went into the bathroom and checked around for hidden cameras. He found nothing and began to wonder if he was getting paranoid about this place. He sat at the desk and sent a couple more emails to his brother and his agent. Neither had replied to his earlier messages.  
He spent some time surfing the net for information about Paki. There wasn’t much to find. There was information about the chemical company he founded and still controlled. The information mentioned that he was semi-retired and lived on a private island. Zach also learned that Europa was his fourth wife.  
Zach checked his email again and was annoyed that he still had no replies from the emails he sent. Zach was still sitting around naked when the house boy showed up to help him get ready for the luau Zach still went with his plan to just go with the flow.   
Zach grabbed a thong out of the dresser and slipped it on. The sarong was fitted around his waist. When Zach got to the luau area he was surprised to see Harry dressed in shorts and a flowered shirt. He did have a lei around his neck but that was his only concession to traditional wear.  
Harry & Paki were standing together and talking. They both turned to Zach as he walked up to them. Harry had a funny smile on his face but Paki’s expression was stern.  
“Zach! Harry was just telling me you are uncomfortable about your traditional dress. It seems you are upset about the pearl accessories you are wearing. You are dressed like my sons, it was certainly not my intent to insult or intimidate you.”  
Zach did his best to back pedal.  
“I think maybe Harry misunderstood me. I was just preparing him for the way you prefer to have things done. I can see he didn’t take my advice.  
I’m looking forward to tonight’s luau and dancing. I’m fully rested so I will be able to stay to see the whole performance.”  
Paki enveloped Zach in a hug. “I am glad we are still friends. You are right about Harry, he refuses to enter into the spirit of things.”  
Zach saw that Harry was not pleased to be thrown under the bus and gave him a big smile. Paki kept an arm draped over Zach’s shoulders as they walked away from Harry. When the food was ready, they took their places at the long table. Tonight Zach sat between Paki & Europa while Harry sat to the left of Paki.  
Another delicious meal was consumed and after they were done with dinner and the fruit was served; Paki’s daughters-in-law started to dance. They were bare breasted and Zach gave Harry a look.   
Zach switched his attention back to the women and when their grass skirts twirled he was surprised to see they were wearing bikini bottoms. Their husbands joined the dance with torches like the night before.   
Zach was amazed that Paki’s sons kept their loincloths in place. There was no denying the dance was sensual but there was no actual sex. When the dance was over Harry leaned forward to give Zach a quizzical look.  
As they all stood Zach gave Europa a hug and a kiss on the cheek before turning to Paki and also giving him a hug. Paki pulled him close and Zach couldn’t help being repulsed by Paki’s flab pressed against his chest.  
Harry & Zach made arrangements to meet up with the sons the next morning to visit the temple site. Zach went straight to his room where a house boy waited with the tool to open the clasps on the jewelry Zach was wearing. It was a relief to take it off. Zach took a quick shower and went to sleep quickly.  
Zach woke early the next morning. He went out on the balcony to check on the weather before taking a shower. He quickly dried himself when he finished. He didn’t bother with a robe, although he could hear someone in the bedroom. Zach was accustomed to appearing on movie sets with very little, or no, clothing. He did not have a great sense of modesty and the drugs that had been included in his food and drink lowered his sense of modesty even further.  
Zach emerged naked form the bathroom. He spotted clothes laid out on his now made bed. A house boy was straightening the room. Zach give him a quick smile before looking over the clothes on the bed. He was surprised that they seemed normal. There was a jock strap, a pair of khaki shorts, a white wife beater and a gauzy pale green shirt.  
Zach pulled on the jock strap and adjusted himself in the pouch. The house boy came over.  
“I think Mr Zach that we should get some sun block, insect repellent on you before you get dressed.”  
“That sounds like a good idea.”  
Zach stood still when he was anointed with the creamy lotion. The house boy started with his face and moved down his body. As he rubbed the lotion into Zach’s firm ass, Zach remarked “that there didn’t seem much chance of getting sunburnt there”.  
The house boy pointed out that “insects could bite anywhere and a bit on the ass can be very annoying”.   
Zach shrugged and allowed the lotion to be applied. He had body makeup applied many time and this didn’t seem too different to him. His breakfast tray was delivered by a second house boy while the lotion was applied. Zach paid no attention; the two boys smirked at each other.  
Once the application was finished Zach reached for the shorts but the boy suggested he wait to get dressed until after breakfast so nothing dripped or spilled on his clothes. Zach thought that was a good suggestion and both house boys enjoyed watching him walk out onto the balcony, his ass framed by the jock strap and still a little shiny from the lotion. They enjoyed the view.  
After he was done eating Zach walked back into the bedroom and checked his email again. He was happy to see responses to the emails to his agent & his brother.  
The agent’s reply puzzled him. His agent told him he as making the right decision to stay with the movie project. It was a good decision not to give up this opportunity. He had been in touch with Brad’s agent and even though Brad wasn’t able to come out to the island he was still interested in the movie project.   
His brother’s reply was also puzzling to Zach. His brother wrote that he was glad Zach was enjoying his time on a tropical island. Zach tried to scroll down to his original emails so he could reread what he had written. Unfortunately he couldn’t see his emails. He checked the email settings but couldn’t find any way to view his email.  
Finally he gave up and got dressed. When he got downstairs he saw Paki & his sons all sitting out on the porch. Zach slipped on the sandals that a house boy handed him and joined the others out on the porch. As usually Paki & his sons were wearing sarongs. Zach was happy to be wearing more normal clothes.   
The four large men got up and walked over to gather around him, almost hemming him in. Zach felt a little overwhelmed as they stood so close to him. He attempted to move away and get some orange juice off a table set up with drinks. Kana asked Zach what he wanted and moved away to get the glass of juice. Zach couldn’t help feeling that the other three seemed to close ranks so that he was still hemmed on by the Kalakaua men.  
Zach took the glass of juice and did his best to contribute to the conversation but he was relieved when Harry finally put in an appearance. He was dressed in shorts and another flowered shirt.  
Ready to begin the trip to the temple, the five men walked to the land rover parked in front of the house. Hale got behind the wheel and Harry got in the front passenger seat. Zach found himself in the middle back seat between Kana & Manu. He wasn’t even sure how he got there.  
They started out driving down the beach, after a couple miles a cleared spot in the jungle revealed a semi-paved road. The road climbed up the hill in the center of the island. It was not a smooth ride and Zach found himself bouncing between the two brothers.  
About half way to the top of hill the road curved and traveled along the side of the hill until it snaked back down. It continued just above where the ocean splashed against the rocky coast of the island. Another road appeared coming from the other side of the island.  
Manu pointed it out to Zach.  
“That road leads to the laboratory building. There is a pretty deep harbor there and a dock. That’s where we’ll bring in any equipment we need for the movie that can’t be transported by plane.”  
Zach nodded and pretended interest but all he wanted was to get off this island as soon as he could.   
The condition of the road made for slow going. Zach was getting really tired of being in the car when Hale pulled onto a widened area and stopped the car. There was a sandy beach just down the hill from where they parked. They all got out of the car and stretched.   
Manu looked down at the beach. “That water looks too good to resist.”  
He quickly kicked off his sandals and let his sarong fall to the ground. His brothers followed his example. All three ran down the hill, across the beach and dove into the clear blue water.  
Zach shrugged and quickly took off his clothes. Once he was naked he followed the brothers into the water. Harry hesitated a little longer but did join the others in the ocean.  
Manu came up behind Zach gathered him up in his arms and threw him toward Hale. Zach splashed down into the water and came up sputtering. He just barely got his breath when Hale followed his brother’s example and tossed Zach in the direction of his other brother.  
This time when Zach emerged from the water he was more prepared.  
“Hey guys! I’m not a beach ball, I really rather you not have you toss me around.”  
He said it with a smile but he was annoyed. A laughing Hale came up behind him and out his arm around Zach’s chest and pulled him back against him.  
“Yeah boys! Leave little Zach alone. Don’t worry Zach I won’t let those big bullies hurt you.”  
Everyone but Zach laughed. As Hale held him, Zach could feel the larger man’s dick and pubes press against his lower back. Hale seemed to grind into Zach before he let him go.   
Zach quickly moved away once he was released. He tried his best to keep his distance as they all enjoyed cooling off in the water. Eventually they all moved back to the car. The sons grabbed some grass mats out of the back. They also unpacked some food and some towels. All five men sprawled on the mats and enjoyed their lunch.


	3. Temple Time

Chapter 3  
Once lunch was finished, they started to get dressed so they could continue to the temple. Hale pulled a box out of the back of the land rover. He handed the box to Harry. Harry turned to Zach.  
“Hey Zach, you know how Indiana Jones always wear his hat. Well we thought the archeologist in this movie should have something like that. We had these boots made. The gimmick is that they were given to him as a joke but he likes them so he wears them on all his trips.”  
Harry pulled a pair of red leather boots out of the box. They were shiny & new, high enough to come partway up Zach’s calves and had slight high heels.  
Zach looked at them in horror. “I am not wearing those boot! They look ridiculous, what’s with the high heels?”  
Harry shrugged. “We thought it would be a good idea to add a couple inches to your height.”  
The brothers all chuckled at Harry’s comment but Zach was not amused.  
Manu spoke up. “Zach we just want to get some photos and shot a little film at the temple. It won’t kill you to wear the boots. If they don’t look good in the photos, chances are they idea will get dropped.”  
Zach slipped on the black silk socks that were stuffed into the boots before pulling them on to his feet. Harry knelt down to lace the boot up and tie them for Zach. When Zach stood up he was amazed at how comfortable the boots were. It took him a few steps to get adjusted the higher than normal heels.  
Hale led the way to the path that cut through the jungle growth. They climbed a short way up a hill before the path made a sharp turn. The temple area came into view as soon as they made the turn.  
A low stone wall enclosed the entire area. There was a tall stone structure in the middle which had an intact palm frond roof. The roof had recently been repaired. A couple smaller building were open to the sky. Just past the temple area the ground fell off and there was an amazing, unobstructed view of the Pacific   
Zach suddenly acquired a back pack and a wide brimmed hat. Harry produced a camera and took what seemed to Zach like hundreds of photos. Zach was posed on the wall, by the cliff above the ocean and near the unrenovated outbuildings.  
Harry also shot some video while the brothers headed into the main temple building. Harry had Zach take off his outer shirt and took some more photos and film with Zach just wearing his white wife beater. Since it was a warm day Zach had worked up a sweat. The shirt became pretty see thru, Zach’s dark nipples showed through the wet material.  
Finally Harry and Zach headed into the temple. It was a surprisingly large building. Sunlight filtered thru the roof and burning torches lined the walls. There was a stone platform in the center of the room with some sort of wooden bench on top.   
There were several stone statues around the edges of the room. Zach was surprised that jewels still adorned the statues. Kana noticed Zach looking around.  
“Papa had some work done on the temple recently. The jewels are synthetic made at our lab here on the island. The wooden bench is new, recreated from some drawings that were found here on the island.  
As you can see if a man is fastened to the bench, his entire body is accessible from underneath. The stone platform is really just walls, it is open in the middle. The victim was usually sexually abused, often castrated, before he was killed. Stories about the temple were handed down from generations in our family.  
It’s the main reason that Papa bought this island. He wanted to preserve this part of our culture.”  
The photos & video now continued inside the temple. Zach followed Harry’s instructions about how to pose. He had Zach stand near one of the statues and reach up, apparently trying to grab the jewels that served as the eyes.  
Zach was startled when the three brothers suddenly grabbed him and pulled him away from the statue. Before he could say anything they ripped the sweaty wife beater off him. Part of the shirt was cut off and stuffed in Zach’s mouth. The rest of the shirt was wrapped around his head and tied tightly at the back of his head, effectively gagging him.  
Zach struggled to get free but he was no match for the three burly brothers. A metal pan with wooden handles appeared and held under Zach’s chin. When the top was opened a cloud of smoke emerged. Zach couldn’t help but breathe it in.  
In his more adventuresome days Zach had tried poppers but this smoke was like poppers on steroids. It hit his mind like a sledgehammer. He slumped into the arms of the brothers unable to stand on his own.   
They lowered him to the floor. Zach saw Hale take a knife from a sheath around his waist. His eyes grew wide with fear. Hale laughed.  
“Don’t worry little Zach. We aren’t going to harm you. Papa just paid quite a bit of money to acquire you. He wouldn’t be happy with us if we wasted his money.”  
Zach could hear the words but he couldn’t really understand them. Hale took the knife and quickly cut through Zach’s shorts and jockstrap. He was naked now except for the red boots.   
Zach could feel hands on his nipples, followed by a tongue licking them and then a mouth sucking on them. He tried to focus on who was working his nipples but he couldn’t really be sure who it was. He thought it was Manu but wasn’t sure.  
It was Manu who worked Zach’s nipples. Now he put a small suction cup over each nipples and squeezed them so the nipples were pulled into the cups. Zach groaned at the sensation.  
Manu looked at his oldest brother and smiled.   
“Let’s give him another dose and get him really flying.”  
Hale chuckled and nodded. He got the pot ready as Manu pulled Zach to his feet with his arms around his waist. He pulled Zach back against him and placed his hands on Zach’s stomach. He pulled back sharply, driving the air from Zach’s lungs.  
Zach took a deep breath while Hale held the open pot right by his nose. Zach coughed as he sucked in the drugged smoke. The brothers laughed as Zach groaned. Manu turned him around so they were face to face and pulled the gag from Zach’s mouth.  
Manu held Zach against him with one arm and put the other hand behind Zach’s head, entwining his fingers in his hair. He roughly pushed his lips against Zach’s, forced his lips open and explored his mouth with his tongue.   
Zach couldn’t believe he was being so passionately kissed by another man. He tried to pull away but had no control over his body. Manu broke off the kiss and licked the side of Zach’s face.  
“Little Zach, you are one hot little guy! We are going to have a lot of fun with you.”  
Manu swept Zach up in his arms and carried him up to the wooden bench. He laid Zach on top, his stomach supported by hemp ropes. Hale joined his bother and pulled Zach’s arms forward and closed wooden brackets over his wrists to keep the arms extended. He fastened leather straps around Zach’s elbows to further restrict any arm movement.  
Manu placed Zach’s legs in a kneeling position, the red boots still in place, and fastened them to the bench. Finally the brothers worked together to tighten leather straps around Zach’s torso. Zach offered no resistance.   
Harry left the temple and Kana took over the video camera. Hale moved under the bench and pulled the suction cups off Zach’s nipples. The nipples were distended and engorged with blood. He gave them a quick squeeze which brought a groan from Zach. Hale quickly placed his mouth over one nipple and sucked while gently biting the nipple.  
Zach couldn’t decide if this was causing him pain or pleasure, he continued to groan and make feeble attempts to free himself. Hale switched to the other nipple. Tears ran down Zach’s face, he couldn’t actually form rational thoughts. He didn’t know if the tears were from frustration or pain.  
Meanwhile Manu pushed the sections of the bench holding Zach’s leg apart and locked them into place. This caused Zach’s ass cheeks to part. Manu had a tremendous view of Zach’s slightly haired crack with his pinkish brown asshole, hanging below the asshole was Zach’s hairless ball sack, obviously some man-scaping had taken place, and his dick, the head just peeking out of his foreskin.  
Manu grabbed a butt cheek in each hand and went to work on Zach’s asshole with his tongue. Zach’s body trembled in reaction to his first ever rim job. Manu pulled out some of the curly black hairs around the hole with his teeth. He spit them onto Zach’s back.  
Manu went back to work on the asshole, Hale continued working Zach’s nipples. Zach found himself panting, unable to catch his breath as his drugged mind tried to deal with all the sensations his body was experiencing.   
The sensations were about to increase. Manu kept his face buried in Zach’s ass crack but let go of his butt cheeks. He coated his hands with an oil that warmed and lubricated. Manu took Zach’s dick in his hand and coated it with the oil before starting to masturbate Zach.  
Zach kept shaking his head trying to clear his thoughts. Hale held the pan under Zach’s chin and opened the lid again letting the drugged smoke engulf his head. Zach wasn’t even sure where he was anymore. The only thing he was aware of the mouths on his nipples and asshole along with the hand masturbating his cock.   
Zach gasped in shock as Manu inserted a carved wooden dowel into his ass. Based on some ancient drawing found buried here at the temple the dowel had a slight curve and a band raised wooden bumps. Manu turned the dowel with one hand while continuing to slide his hand up & down Zach’s cock.  
Zach squealed as the bumps stimulated his prostate and he had the most powerful orgasm of his life. He felt like his balls would deflate as cum shot down onto the floor. Zach felt as if he passed out for an instant and was left taking deep heaving breaths trying to recover from the over whelming sensations.  
Manu continued twirling the dowel and rubbing Zach’s cock. Amazingly the cock started to harden again. Zach couldn’t tell if he felt pain or pleasure but the sensations remained overwhelming. A short time later he had another orgasm, not as spectacular as the first but it left him feeling drained and confused.  
Manu never stopped but it took a while to coax Zach’s dick into another erection and the third orgasm resulted in just a few drips of cum. Zach groaned as his dick was finally released and the wooden dowel was pulled from his ass.  
Tears ran down his face but he still wasn’t sure if they were caused by pain or pleasure. They released him from the bench and once again Zach felt himself swept up in Manu’s arms. Once again Manu treated Zach to a bruising kiss and his tongue explored an unresisting Zach’s mouth.  
A bottle was placed against Zach’s mouth and he drank the contents without even thinking about the consequences. His head was still spinning from the drugged smoke and his powerful orgasms.  
Zach was unconscious in seconds. Manu laid him of the grounds and the brothers worked together to remove the boots and socks. They quickly fastened wide stainless steel bands, decorated with pearls, around his wrists and ankles along with a matching wide collar around his neck.  
They carried the unconscious Zach back to the SUV and quickly made their way back to the house.


	4. The beginning

Chapter 4

Zach slowly came back to consciousness sprawled naked on the bed in his room in Paki’s house. The room was filled with sunlight and he blinked as looked around. He glanced at the metal bands around his ankles and wrists and realized he had not dreamed what happened at the temple last night.  
Zach’s nipples felt swollen and were sore when he touched them. He shifted on the bed and sat up, the ache from his swollen asshole was another reminder of what happened to him. There were no sheets on the bed and no pillows. Zach cautiously slid off the bed and took a few tentative steps to the dresser. He pulled open each drawer and was not surprised to find them all empty.   
He reached up to try and remove the metal band around his neck. It made it difficult to look down. As he suspected he could not remove it. It no doubt required the same tool that was needed to remove the bracelets and anklets he wore to the luau. Now, of course those were back, larger and heavier than before.  
Zach felt dirty, his dick and ass still felt greasy from what he had been subjected to in the temple. He wandered into the bathroom. There was a pile of small hand towels on the counter. He ran the water until it was as hot as he could stand before he stepped in the shower.   
The shower gel on the shower shelf seemed more flowery than what was there before but Zach used a lot to try and feel clean again. He scrubbed at his skin causing himself pain as he washed his swollen nipples & asshole. He rinsed off and stepped out of the shower. He used several of the small towels to dry off before going out on the room’s balcony. He looked down at the yard and the beach beyond but no one seemed to be around.  
He heard the door to his room open and hurried back inside. Two houseboys were standing near the door which they relocked. One carried some kind of metal tool and the other carried a tray with fruit, yogurt & croissants for Zach’s breakfast.  
Zach walked towards them.  
“Hey Zach, you need to stay back. We don’t want any trouble. This is an electric prod. You come too close and I’ll give you a jolt that’ll knock you on your ass.”  
Zach stopped and the other houseboy put the tray on the table before they quickly left the room. Zach looked at the food, he was hungry but he was afraid the food was drugged so he went back out on the balcony.  
He heard the plane engine and watched as it came in for a landing. Zach was determined to be on that plane when it returned to Hawaii. A short time later he heard the door open again and went into the bedroom.   
Harry was standing by the table eating a piece of pineapple.   
“Oh there you are Mr Movie Star. Just wanted to stop by and say good bye and good luck.”  
“What do you mean good bye. I plan to be on that plane with you. I have had all I can take of this fucked up island.”  
Harry laughed.  
“You’re not going anywhere. I guess you haven’t realized yet that you have been bought and paid for. You are Paki’s newest pet.”  
“What the fuck are you talking about? Brad would never agree to something like this happening.”  
Harry just looked at the naked man standing in front of him and shook his head.  
“Are you brain damaged? Why would a big star like Brad be involved in a goofy situation like this? When he wants to make a movie the money men are lined up waiting. He doesn’t need to suck up to some lowlife like Paki.”  
Zach was wide eyed in amazement.  
“My agent told me Brad has contacted him. Why would he lie to me?”  
“Maybe because word on the street is that you are looking to replace him. Looking for someone to revitalize your career. I guess he figured he should make money from you while he still could. My understanding is the Paki made him a very generous offer for you.”  
“No! That can’t be true. Even if my agent betrayed me, my family will look for me. They aren’t going to accept that I just disappeared. They won’t let this drop!”  
Harry shrugged.  
“I expect there is going to be some tragic accident involving you. Maybe a shark attack? I am not privy to that part of the plan. I have played my part, been well paid and will be on my way home soon.”  
Zach grabbed his arm.  
“I’ll pay you. Just contact my brother and let him know what’s going on. I’ll make it worth your while.”  
Harry smiled and shook his head.  
“Nope! Paki has quite the reputation. People who cross him always regret it. I enjoy my balls and have no desire to have them removed. Just face it, you are Paki’s boy from now on.”  
Harry shook off Zach’s hand on his arm and went over to the door. He knocked and it was opened by a houseboy. Zach ran toward the door. The houseboy jammed the prod into Zach’s abs and pushed the trigger button.  
Zach screamed and fell back into the room. The door closed and he heard the lock slid into place. He stood up and rubbed the sore spot.   
He walked out onto the balcony and tried to loosen the screening, even using a chair to try and break through. The screens held firm despite Zach’s best efforts. He could hear the plane engines from here and saw it take off before banking and heading to Hawaii.  
Zach plopped into the hammock and tried to think of his next move. He had to get off this island or find a way to get word to his family. He realized his emails must not have been sent without someone editing them. That would explain the odd replies he received. Somewhere in this house there must be a computer that has direct internet access.  
He decided to play along for a while. Hopefully he would not be as closely watched if he appeared to accept that he was staying on the island. Also he felt sure his family would not accept some trumped up story about his death.  
Zach was still thinking about his options when he heard the bedroom door open. He went back into the bedroom. Manu had come into the room with 2 house boys.  
All of Zach’s good intentions of going along dissolved.  
“You need to let me leave before you get into even worse trouble than you are now. My family is going to be looking for me. They will not accept that I just disappeared!”  
Manu smiled.  
“Ah Little Zach still doesn’t understand how things really are. Papa paid a lot of money for you. He is not about to let you go. As far as disappearing, that is not exactly the plan.”  
He glanced at his wrist watch and his smile widened.  
“Actually just about now you are dying in a plane crash. It seems there was a tiny fuel leak on the plane. All it needed for an explosion was a tiny flame to ignite the fuel. I supplied that with two small explosive devices.  
The plane is over deep water and it will be difficult to reach the wreckage. Even if it is recovered there will be no evidence of the devices. Your luggage was on board. The area has quite a shark population. I doubt any human remains will be found.  
The plane going down eliminates two people who knew you remained on the island. Harry and the pilot. The house boys are aware of what will happen to them if they decided to let anyone know you are still alive. Castration and a lobotomy await anyone we suspect of any disloyalty.”  
Zach was shocked and quickly realized these people were even more dangerous than he suspected. They were willing to destroy an expensive plane and kill two innocent people to keep him here on this island.  
Manu still had a smile on his face as he observed Zach. One of the house boys had an electric prod in his hand. The bedroom door was open and Zach couldn’t resist the opportunity to run toward the hall.  
Manu caught him with one arm and pulled him into a tight hug.  
“You are so cute little Zach. Just what would you have done if you actually got out of this room? Even if you got out of the house, there is nowhere for you to go.  
Papa is anxious that we start on the modifications that he wants. So, as they say, there is no time like the present.”  
The house boy without the prod took a cloth out of a plastic bag and came over to where Manu was holding Zach. He held the cloth over Zach’s nose & mouth. Zach attempted to hold his breath but Manu reached down and gave his balls a hard squeeze. Zach gasped at the sudden pain and that was all it took for the chemical in the drug to get into his system.  
Zach waivered at the edge of unconsciousness as Manu eased him down to the floor. He quickly put a tourniquet around Zach arm and patted the inside of his elbow to get a vein to pop. He skillfully inject a syringe of muscle relaxant into the vein & removed the tourniquet.  
Manu gathered Zach into his arms and carried him out of the room and down the hall. They continued down and out of the house. Manu walked to one of the outbuildings behind the house. There was just one large room with a tile floor that had a drain in the middle of the room.   
There were multiple cabinets and shelves and a metal table in the middle of the room. Manu carried Zach over and laid him on the table face up. Zach was aware but unable to move his arms or legs. He found it a little difficult to breath and was relieved when plastic cannula was put it his nostrils to deliver oxygen.  
Manu smiled down at Zach.  
“Little Zach you are too hairy. Papa likes less hair on his toys. Luckily we have developed a permanent depilatory. My brothers and I had it applied to our chest. You can see it works well. Just relax now.”  
Manu laughed as he knew Zach had little choice except to lay there. He used the magnetic tool to remove Zach’s collar, bracelets & anklets.   
Next Manu pulled on a pair of latex gloves and grabbed a jar of petroleum jelly. He started at Zach navel and smeared a line of jelly down to the base of his cock. He smeared a little over a small area of pubic hair.  
“Papa enjoys a treasure trail but most of this hair has to go. This may burn a little but there won’t be any skin damage.”  
Manu took a bottle of lotion off a shelf and squeezed the thick liquid on Zach’s hand and up his arms. Using his gloved hands he made sure Zach’s hands and arms were completely covered. He moved onto Zach’s chest area and armpits. He carefully smeared the depilatory onto Zach’s neck and face.   
A house boy applied petroleum jelly to Zach’s hairline but sideburns and eyebrows were covered with the lotion. The house boy also put a plastic cover over Zach’s eyes. Manu continued down and made sure Zach’s pubic hair was covered as well as his balls & his penis.  
He covered Zach’s feet and legs with the lotions before removing the gloves and throwing them away. Zach grunted as his skin heated up. Manu assured him again that there would be no damage to his skin.  
Fifteen minutes later Manu took a towel and started to wipe off the depilatory. What was left behind was hairless pink skin. Once all the hair on the front of Zach’s body was removed, Manu turned him face down on the table. The depilatory was applied everywhere on the back of Zach’s body including the crack of his ass. Zach groaned again as Manu’s finger rubbed his anus which made Manu laugh.  
“Better get used to your asshole getting attention Little Zach. Eventually Papa with turn that into your mangina.”  
Another fifteen minutes and all the hair on the backside of Zach was gone. Manu replaced Zach’s jewelry and grabbed a hose to wash off Zach front & back. By the time the hair removal was done Zach was starting to regain the use of his arms & legs.  
Manu helped him to sit up on the table. Zach looked into the mirror hanging on the wall across from the table and couldn’t stop the scream. He was mutilated. Without eyebrows he didn’t even look like the same person. His altered treasure trail ended in a small arrow above his dick.  
“What the fuck have you done to me!”  
Manu laughed.  
“You may not approve but I’m sure Papa will be happy with the change.”  
“I don’t care what your insane father wants, you have no right to do this to me. You better be fucking kidding about this being permanent.”  
Many smiled and shook his head.  
“You were pretty hairy Little Zach so there may be some peach fuzz that grows back but we’ll deal with that if it happens. You need to calm yourself, we are just beginning the required modifications.”  
Zach slid off the table and when Manu grabbed his arm Zach threw a punch which Manu easily blocked. Manu dragged Zach across the room and sat in a chair. He spun Zach around and put his over his lap, ass up. With one arm he was able to easily hold down Zach, who was still recovering from the muscle relaxant. Manu’s other hand landed hard on Zach’s ass and caused Zach to yell “Stop that”.  
Manu delivered half a dozen slaps to Zach’s firm buttocks before he paused. Zach hated that he couldn’t stop the tears of pain & humiliation from running down his face.  
Manu rubbed Zach’s head gently as he asked. “Are you going to behave now?”  
Zach nodded.  
Manu helped Zach to his feet. Zach turned and spit in Manu’s face.  
“You son if a bitch I will never behave the way you want me to behave. I will never become your asshole father’s pet. I will fight you until I get off this fucking island or die!”  
Manu laughed as he reached down and squeezed Zach’s balls until he screamed.  
“Little Zach you have been treated well up until now. Now you will learn how we deal with disobedient boys.”  
Manu let go of Zach’s scrotum and smacked him in the face. He grabbed Zach’s hand and pulled him outside.


	5. Hot Time on the Island

Zach’s Island Adventure  
Chapter 5

Zach did his best to pull away from Manu which, at first, caused Manu to chuckle. When Zach attempted to kick Manu he stopped chuckling. He punched Zach in the stomach hard enough to double him over.  
Zach was still struggling to breathe normally when Manu swept him up into his arms. He carried him to an area well behind the house, screened by a wall of foliage. There was a row of what looked like oversized outhouse. The walls were treated plywood and the roofs were aluminum.  
Manu yanked open the door on one of the sheds. The hot air and the smell hit Zach in the face. He thought he might vomit right before Manu dropped him on his ass.  
“Let’s see if a couple days in a hot box improves your attitude.”  
Zach lay on the bare wooden floor, looking up at Manu, still trying to get his breathing under control.  
Manu pulled his sarong open, grabbed his dick, and pissed into Zach’s face. Zach’s first instinct was to open his mouth to scream for Manu to stop. He discovered it is impossible to scream when your mouth is full of fresh, warm piss. He scrambled onto his hands and knees and spit the piss onto the floor.   
Manu continued to piss on Zach and when he was done he slammed the door shut, and padlocked it shut. He walked away laughing.  
Inside the heat and the smell were intense. Zach managed to get into a sitting position, leaning back against one wall. There was not enough room to fully extend his legs. There were a few really small holes drilled in the floor.   
At first Zach could see nothing but the tiny holes eventually let in enough light so that Zach could look around his prison, once his eyes adjusted to the dimness. There was not much to see. The walls were unpainted and felt rough against his back.  
It felt like he was inside an oven and the smell was overwhelming. The lingering stench of sweat, piss & shit combined with the fresh scent of Manu’s piss made it difficult to take a breath without wanting to vomit. Zach felt perspiration break out all over his body.   
Zach moved next to the door and started to pound on it and demand to be let out. There was no response and he realized the only thing that was happening was that he was bruising his hand. He settled down and tried to stay calm. He was slightly claustrophobic and being locked in this confined space was freaking him out.  
The light from the floor holes faded and eventually Zach fell into an uneasy sleep. He awakened to the sound of a wooden hatch being opened. He was able to see that a small section of the back wall had been opened.   
There was a small metal box attached to building and inside was a single bottle of water, a paper bowl of fruit and a small plastic container with two pills inside. The container was labeled “salt tablets”.  
Zach pulled the three items into the building just before the hatch in the wall reclosed. He was smart enough not to drink the water in one gulp. The water was lukewarm and he took small sips as he ate the fruit. Right before the bottle was empty he swallowed the tablets and washed them down with the last of the water.  
He could tell it was daylight but had no idea what time it was. The heat inside the building rose as the sun beat down on the roof. Zach started to feel like he had to shit. He held it as long as he could and did shout several times that he needed to use the bathroom.  
Finally he knew he had no choice but to empty his bowels. He squatted in front of the door and let go. The air in the hot box got even more unpleasant to breath. Zach moved as close as he could to the back wall but the pile of his shit was not even two feet away from where he sat.  
Zach scrapped his asshole as best he could with the paper bowl before placing that over his shit. It did little to diminish the odor. The hatch opened one other time but other than that Zach was alone with nothing to occupy his time.  
The second time the hatch opened there were two bottle of water along with the salt tablet and fruit. Zach felt exhausted and when he felt the need to piss he just sat there and peed. It seemed a really dark color to him and smelled horrible.  
He did struggle once more to the door to try and shit but little came out. The complete darkness told him he was spending his second night in this hell hole.  
Zach awoke in the gloom of the shed but there was no opening of the hatch. Zach found it hard to concentrate or even to actually move. He had done nothing but he felt exhausted.  
Suddenly the door opened, Zach was blinded by the light. He couldn’t really see them but Manu and his oldest brother Hale stood at the entrance. Hale carefully stepped over the pile of shit just inside the door.   
Hale grabbed Zach by the arm and pulled him across the floor and out the door. The back of Zach’s body was streaked with his own shit and the two brothers laughed at him sprawled in the grass in front of the shack.  
Zach eyes adjusted to the light and he looked up to see a smiling Paki holding a hose. Paki directed a stream of cold water at Zach who screamed as the water hit his overheated skin. He was barely able to obey Paki’s command to “Roll over” but was grateful to have the shit rinsed off of him.  
Hale held a baby bottle filled with fruit juice to Zach’s mouth and he began to suck the nipple. Zach was grateful for the cool drink and the nipple prevented him from gulping down too much at one time.  
Paki came over and grabbed Zach’s hair and forced him to look up at him.  
“Little Zach, I hope you have learned your lesson. If you continue to be disobedient you will spend more time in the hot box.  
The news of your death in the plane crash has been made public. I am having a scrapbook made for you so you can read about your fan’s reactions. Your family appears to be grieving. I think once the first shock of grief fades I will invite them here for a memorial service. I will have it filmed and it may comfort you over the years to view their grief.”  
Paki laughed at the incredulous look on Zach’s face. He turned to his sons.  
“Carry on. I want the work on him to continue tomorrow.”  
Two houseboys came over and helped Zach to his feet. They walked him a short distance to a tub filled with cool, flower scented water. They lifted him into the tub and proceeded to wash him while Hale & Manu looked on.  
In spite of himself Zach relaxed back into the water and allowed the house boys to wash him. It was just such a relief to be out of the hot box. Zach didn’t ever want to be locked in there again.  
Hale occasioned held the bottle down at Zach’s mouth so he could suck on it. Zach’s relief at getting out of the hot box was so great that he was willing to do just about anything he was asked. On some level he recognized the humiliation of drinking out of a baby bottle but he just didn’t care.  
Hale and Manu hauled him out of the tub and got him to put on a pair of flip flops. Each taking an arm they led him to a small guest cottage, a short distance from the main house.  
The guest house was basically one large room divided into a sleeping area, a sitting area and a small kitchenette. There was also a bathroom. The windows were all secured with extra strong screens, the same as on the balcony of the room Zach had been occupying.  
There was a small front porch and this is where the three men left their flip flops before going inside. Zach looked around the room, grateful to be out of the hot box. Manu & Hale pushed Zach onto a chair in the sitting area. Manu smiled down at him.  
“You can get some rest tonight Little Zach. Tomorrow we have some modifications scheduled from Papa’s list. There is some food and drink in the kitchen area. Breakfast will be delivered tomorrow morning.”  
Zach had nothing to say so the brothers left, locking the door from outside.  
As soon as the men left Zach got up quickly and explored the guest house. He tried the screens, looked around for something to use as a tool or weapon. The glasses, dishes and implements in the kitchen were all plastic.  
In the bathroom there was a large mirror but when Zach examined it he saw it was made of some kind if metal with a thin reflective surface. The sink and toilet were also made of metal. The shower had a lattice wooden floor that was securely attached and Zach could see the screening underneath the wood.  
There was a large salad with seafood in the refrigerator and Zack poured a large plastic tumbler with fruit punch. He knew the food might be drugged but he was hungry and really what did it matter if the food was drugged. He was trapped here whether he ate or went hungry.  
After he ate Zach explored the house a little more. He found a selection of newspapers all of which had the news of the plane crash and his “death”. He couldn’t help crying at the statement released from his family. He hated thinking about how his parents and brother were suffering while mourning him.  
Eventually Zach decided to just go to bed. The bed linens were luxurious and the mattress was soft. He quickly fell asleep.  
It was early the next morning when breakfast was delivered and Zach was rousted out of bed by two house boys. He just finished eating when Manu appeared.  
“I hope you will not create any problems today Little Zach. Now you have an idea of what kind of punishment you could receive.”   
Zach just looked at him for a couple minutes.  
“I guess I have no choice but to cooperate but you are not going to get away with keeping me here. You should make it easy on yourself and help me get in touch with my family.”  
Manu laughed.  
“You are adorable Little Zach! You are a slow learner but eventually you will come to accept this is your new life. Come on now, we have things to accomplish today.”  
Zach stood up. Manu laughed at the bath towel Zach wore around his waist.  
“Everyone has seen everything you have. Just who do you think you are hiding your body from? You will be spending some time outside so we need to get some sun block on you.”  
Manu grabbed the towel off Zach and produced a bottle of white cream, he put some on his hands and started to coat Zach’s body, starting with his face. Zach protested that he could apply the sunblock himself but Manu insisted on doing it.  
Manu did a thorough job of applying sunblock everywhere. Zach squirmed as his dick & balls were coated and even more when Manu ran his hand over his buttocks and down his ass crack, giving Zach’s hole a little scratch.  
When Manu was done coating Zach he produced what looked like a small piece of hot pink fabric and handed it to Zach.  
“Put this on. You are going to do a workout so you need some support.”  
Zach took the fabric from Manu’s hand. He realized it was a miniscule swimsuit. He bent over to put the suit over his feet and pulled it up. It provided little coverage. There was an adequate pouch in the front and he was able to adjust his cock and balls to be comfortable. Two small straps of fabric joined the pouch to the back of the suit. The back of the suit covered about half Zach’s ass with the sides of his buttocks completed uncovered.  
Manu gave Zach an appraising look with a smile on his face. The fabric of the pouch was thin and outline of Zach’s dick and balls was obvious.  
“You look very cute Little Zach. Come along now, we have a lot to get done today.”  
Zach refused to say anything about what he was forced to wear and simply followed Manu out of the house and to an outdoor gym area. Man had Zach put on a pair of sneakers to match his swimsuit with white socks that had a border of lace at the top. Zach was determined not to give Manu the satisfaction of him complaining so he silently put on the socks and shoes.  
Zach was put through a tough workout that left him sweaty and exhausted. House boys appeared to take Zach to the tub again filled with cool flower scented water. They washed Zach despite him telling them he was more than capable of washing himself.  
Manu appeared just as Zach was stepping out of the tub. He carefully examined Zach.  
“We started some excellent tan line today. Papa will be pleased.”  
Manu led the way to the outbuilding with the tile lined room. Manu’s brothers, Hale & Kana, were waiting there. Between the three of them they got Zach fastened to the table in the middle of the room. They used his wrist and ankle bracelets to fasten Zach to the table. They also tightened belts around his chest and forehead to further restrict Zach’s movements.  
Zach’s protests were loud and constant until the brothers were able to get a ball gag in his mouth. They tightly fastened the gag around his head.  
Manu took a piercing gun and quickly pierced both of Zach’s earlobes. He inserted silver hoop earrings in the holes before moving on to pierce a series of holes in the inside fold of Zach’s right ear and inserting pearl earrings along the top of the ear.  
Zach grunted with each piercing and futilely attempted to free himself from the table. The brothers chuckled and mocked his efforts. Next Manu pierced Zach’s navel and inserted a ring in the hole.  
Hale put a little lubricant on his hand and grasped Zach’s cock. He skillfully brought Zach to a partial erection before moving aside so Manu could give Zach a large gauge Prince Albert ring.  
Zach’s shriek of pain could be heard even with his gag in place. Manu finished up the piercing with a ring at the bottom of Zach’s scrotum. Zach lay on the table panting with tears running down his cheeks.  
Manu took a syringe and injected something in Zach’s arm. A few moments later he was unconscious. Kana moved in with his tattoo gun in his hand. He added think black eyeliner around both Zach’s eyes. Next he drew thin highly arched eyebrows on Zach’s forehead before tattooing over the drawn lines.  
Once Kana was done Manu made two injections beside each of Zach’s nipples. The brothers quickly freed Zach from the table and Manu carried him back to the guest house and deposited him on the bed.  
Zach woke up about an hour later and looked around the room disoriented and wondering where he was. He sat up and started to feel the pain from his piercings. He stumbled into the bathroom and looked into the large mirror.  
Zach screamed when he saw the absurd eyebrows that had been tattooed on him along with the eyeliner. He tried to remove the ring thru his navel and the head of his dick but they had been sealed closed and couldn’t be removed.  
He couldn’t understand why his pecs ached and his nipples were sensitive to touch. Knowing that he had been touched everywhere by the brothers, Zach climbed into the shower and set the water as hot as he could stand. He stayed in the shower until the water started to cool.  
Zach dried off and wandered back to the sitting area. He found it somewhat awkward to walk with the PA weighing down his dick so it swayed and tapped his thighs as he walked.  
Two house boys came into cottage.  
“You have been invited to a luau tonight. We are to get you ready.”  
Zach shook his head.  
“I am not going to any fucking luau!”  
The boys laughed.  
“It’s cute that you think you have a choice. Paki has decided you will attend the luau and that is what you will do.”  
One house boy plugged a cord into an electrical outlet. There was a box attached to the end of the cord with a dial and a button. A thin wire came out of the box and ended with a clip.  
Both boys came at Zach and were able to wrestle him to the floor on his stomach and attach his wrist bracelets together with a small length of chain. They rolled him onto his back. One boy held Zach and the other retrieved the wire and attached the clip to Zach’s PA.  
He left the dial on the lowest setting and pushed the button. Zach felt the slight electric shock to his dick and groaned.  
“That was the lowest of ten settings. At ten there will be permanent scaring. Want to reconsider the luau invitation or should we try setting two?”  
Zach shook his head.  
“No more shocks. I’ll go to the luau.”  
The house boys laughed.  
“Good decision.”  
They released Zach’s wrists and had him sit in a chair. They opened a makeup kit and went to work. Zach got a smoky eye look and shiny pink lips. The tips of his tender nipples were rouged and all 20 of his nails were painted with gold sparkle polish. Mousse with more gold sparkles held his spikey hairdo in place.  
Once his nails were dry Zach stood up and his gauzy flowered sarong was put on him. The boys stood back and gave him a visual once over.  
“You look beautiful, let’s go.”


	6. Luaus

Zach’s Island Adventure  
Chapter 6

A humiliated Zach made no protest as they walked towards the door. One of the house boys stopped.  
“I almost forgot. Here are a couple pain pills, they will keep your new piercings from hurting too much.”  
Zach started to say he didn’t want the pills but decided that was stupid. He took the pills and swallowed them with a glass of water. The trio walked to the luau area where Paki was waiting to welcome Zach.  
Paki pulled Zach into a tight hug.  
“You look wonderful Little Zach. I hope you like the alterations we’ve made.”  
“No! I don’t like them at all. You have no right to do these things to me.”  
Paki laughed as did his sons and daughter in laws who stood nearby. Europa looked at Zach with a sad face. She was well aware of what Paki was capable of doing when someone disagreed with his wishes.  
Paki took a couple steps back from Zach forcing the shorter man to look up at him.  
“I own you Little Zach. I paid quite a bit of money for you and I intend to make whatever modifications to you that I want. There are just a few more to go.  
Once those are completed my sons will start your training. Not sure how familiar you are with blow jobs but I enjoy them so you will learn to give great blow jobs. I am not all that interested in your dick so if electric shocks damage your dick so be it.”  
Paki reached down and grabbed Zach’s nuts in his hand, aggravating the new piercing.  
“We may also have to geld you if you keep up your stubborn behavior. As a final resort we could stick a narrow sharp blade though your eye socket and do a quick lobotomy. That has been necessary for a couple of uncooperative house boys so we have some experience doing lobotomies.”  
Paki smiled the whole time he delivered that message which Zach found frightening. Paki let go of Zach’s balls.  
“Be a good boy Little Zach and we won’t need any of those extreme measures. Come and sit down now, we are ready to eat.”   
Zach’s place was next to Paki with Hale’s wife, Alani, on his other side. He was starting to feel a little foggy. He thought that was probably from the pills he took before leaving the guest house.  
He had no idea what he was eating, if he spaced out and stopped eating & drinking, Paki would reach over and pinch one of Zach’s tender nipples. After a few pinches Zach paid more attention to his surroundings.  
Zach wondered if the sons and their wives would provide the show after dinner. When everyone was finished eating Paki turned to Europa with a smile. She looked shocked and shook her head. Paki slapped her across the face.  
Europa quickly got to her feet but before she could move Kana, who had been sitting beside her, grabbed her arm. He was soon joined by his brothers. The three men forced the struggling woman into the grass area in front of the table.  
Kana held Europa’s arms behind her back as Hale reached out and pulled off the flimsy halter top she was wearing. Her magnificent breasts stood out firmly from her chest. Zach noticed that a thin bar with a pearl at each end pierced her nipples.  
Hale reached out and roughly squeezed his stepmother’s breasts causing her to call out in pain. Hale took one hand off her breast and back handed her in the face. A thin line of blood emerged from one of her nostrils and she sagged in Kana’s arms.  
Manu pulled Europa’s sarong off, she wore nothing under it. He reached forward and stuck a finger into her cunt. Europa gasped with shock. A second finger joined the first and soon Europa was squirming as her stepson routed around inside of her.  
House boys appeared and put some colorful cotton blankets down on the grass. Europa was pushed down onto the blankets. Paki’s three sons pulled off their own sarongs and knelt on the blankets. Europa looked over at Paki who chuckled and clapped his hands.  
“Show her what she is good for boys.”  
Zach turned away but Paki grabbed his chin and turned his face back towards the grass area. He saw that Paki’s daughter in laws were watching the proceedings with great interest. He felt sick to his stomach as he watched Europa attempt to crawl away.  
She was pulled back onto the blankets and turned onto her back. Hale quickly scrambled on top of her and stuck his erect penis in her vagina. He pulled her onto her side and Hana got behind her. He put a condom on his dick and covered it with lube before shoving it into Europa’s asshole. She screamed but the brothers held her too tightly, she had no chance to escape.  
Manu ordered her to open her mouth which she did. He placed a hard rubber ring between her teeth before shoving his hard cock into her mouth and face fucking her.  
Alani, still sitting beside Zach, chuckled.  
“Uppity Bitch. This is a good lesson for her. Imagine telling Papa she didn’t approve of his plans for you, Little Zach.”  
Zach felt horrible that this was Europa’s punishment for attempting to help him. What kind of man has his sons’ rape his wife in front of him to show his power? Now he felt sure that Paki was not making empty threats when he talked about castration and lobotomies. Zach knew he had to find a way off this island before it was too late.  
Europa’s grunts could be heard as she was roughly fucked in both her holes even with her mouth filled with Manu’s dick. Paki continued to yell encouragement to his sons. Their wives mocked Europa while she was abused. Nothing in his life had prepared Zach for behavior like this.  
When it was over Europa curled into a ball and sobbed in pain & humiliation. Manu picked her up and with his two brothers following he walked towards the hot boxes. He turned and looked directly at Zach.  
“Europa is going to spend the night in your hot box. We haven’t bothered to clean your piss or shit out of it yet. That should cure her of feeling sorry for you Little Zach.”  
Paki pulled Zach into a hug and leaned down to kiss him. Zach kept his mouth tightly closed. Paki kept one arm around and with his other hand he pinched Zach’s nipple as hard as he could. Zach gasped with pain.  
“Keep that mouth open Little Zach or it’s back in a hot box for you.”  
Zach did as he was told and felt Paki’s tongue invade his mouth and aggressively probe. His hand continued to rub Zach’s tender nipples. Paki broke off the kiss and leaned a little more to lick and lightly chew on both of Zach’s nipples as the younger man squirmed and tried to pull away.  
Paki bit down harder and paused to tell Zach to settle down. Paki pulled Zach’s sarong loose and let it drop to the ground. He spit in his hand and reached down to grab Zach’s cock.  
Zach didn’t realize the pill that he took included a mild form of a boner pill. As Paki caressed his cock into a partial erection he returned to plunder Zach’s mouth again. Zach moaned and wasn’t sure if it was from pain or pleasure.  
Paki moved away from Zach and gave him a quick slap on the ass.  
“Back to your cottage Little Zach. Your piercing is too new to get you off. That will have to wait until another time.”  
Two house boys appeared to escort Zach back to the guest cottage. Zach bent to pick up his sarong but Paki had his foot on it.  
“Just leave it Little Zach. I enjoy watching your cute ass as you walk away. I am looking forward to your tan line getting darker while that adorable butt stays lily white.”  
Zach flushed with embarrassment as he walked away. He could hear Paki and his daughters in law laughing. His dick piercing hurt with the PA pulling it down. He cupped his balls and dick with one hand as he hurried to the cottage.  
Once inside the house boys had him sit on a bench in the bathroom while they removed his makeup. They also rotated his piercing and coated the openings with antibiotic cream. Once they left, Zach took another hot shower trying to wash away any memory of the obese & repulsive Paki pawing his body and slobbering over him. Once out of the shower he gargled half a dozen times hoping to erase any trace of Paki’s tongue in his mouth.  
Zach was tired and went right to bed. He had a restless night where dreams of Paki and his sons raping him had him waking up gasping and covered in sweat. He went back to sleep holding a pillow over his aching nipples to bring them some relief.  
He was awakened the next morning by two house boys. Zach felt out of it and his pecs felt swollen and sore. He mumbled for the boys to go away and leave him alone. Instead they rolled him onto his stomach and fastened his wrist bracelets together. They did the same thing with his ankle bracelets before throwing a pillow on the floor and rolling Zach out of bed.  
Zach watched as one of the boys plugged the electric cord into an outlet. The boy pulled the cord across the room, placed the box on the floor beside Zach and attached the clip at the end of the wire to Zach’s PA ring.  
“Come on Zach. Up on your knees for your first lesson of the day.”  
The two boys helped Zach position himself so he was kneeling on the pillow. One of the house boys picked up the box attached to the electric cord and the other house boy dropped his sarong and stood in front of Zach.  
“Ever give someone a blowjob?”  
Zach kept his mouth firmly closed and shook his head.  
“Well we need to see how well you can perform one. Paki enjoys blowjobs so it is something you will have to get good at doing.”  
Zach just shook his head again. He grunted as the house boy pushed the button on the box to deliver an electric shook ay Zach’s dick.  
“That was at number two.”  
The boy turned the button to 3 and pushed the button again. Zach squealed with pain and sat back on his legs. His breath was coming in gasps.  
“So Little Zach either open that sweet little mouth or find out what a number four shock feels like to your dick.”  
Tears of pain & frustration start to flow down Zach’s cheeks as he reluctantly opened his mouth. The naked house boy pulled Zach back into a kneeling position and sticks his dick into his mouth.  
“Suck it you little slut. Make sure your teeth don’t touch my dick.”  
Zach is doing little more than letting the soft dick lay on his tongue. The house boy removes his dick and slaps Zach across the face.  
“Little Zach you start doing a better job of sucking my dick or we are going to start shocking you until you are screaming in pain. Paki doesn’t care that much if your dick works or not so we can shock it just as much as we have to.”  
Genuinely frightened Zach opened his mouth, the house boy stuck his dick in Zach’s mouth. Zach closed his lips around the soft dick and started to gently suck on it.  
“Watch the teeth Little Zach and use your tongue more. Lick the head of my dick. Move your head back and forth but make sure my dick never leaves your mouth.”  
Zach did his best to follow instructions and try to remember what he liked when he was treated to a blowjob. There had been plenty of women and a few men who had begged him for that privilege. The boy put his hands around Zach’s head as he started to thrust into Zach’s mouth, his hardening dick pushing against the back of Zach’s mouth.   
Suddenly Zach’s mouth was filled with cum. He wanted to spit it out but his head was held tightly against the boy.  
“Swallow Little Zach or get another shock. Swallow it all down like a good slut.”  
Zach swallowed and his head was released. He fell on his side coughing and spitting trying to get the taste out of his mouth. The two house boys stood over him laughing.  
Manu came through the cottage door and smiled at the scene in front of him.  
“So Little Zach got his first BJ lesson. How did he do?”  
“It wasn’t great! I’m pretty sure this was his first time. He was so bad at it I’m wondering if he ever got one himself. If he had had blowjobs they must have been bad ones. He seemed to know nothing about what feels good to a guy’s dick.”  
Manu laughed.  
“That’s pretty shocking. I would think a pretty boy like Little Zach would have gotten lots of blowjobs over the years. Maybe even given a couple himself. You boys can go. Time for Little Zach’s workout.”  
Still chuckling the two house boys left. Manu undid Zach’s wrists and ankles. He handed Zach his pick bikini bottom.  
“Go rinse out your mouth and put your suit on.”  
A stunned Zach stumbled to the bathroom, washed his face and gargled with mouthwash to erase the taste of cum from his mouth. He looked in the mirror wondering how he could get control of his life back. Manu appeared behind him. He started to coat Zach with sunscreen. Manu washed his hand when he was done.  
“Put on the suit Little Zach, time for your workout.”  
Zach did as he was told and followed Manu to the outdoor gym. He put on his pink sneakers and lace trimmed socks without comment. The workout was tough but Manu suggestion of getting the shock box to motivate Zach kept him from complaining.  
Finally Manu said Zach could stop and he sank to the ground, covered in sweat. Manu handed him a bottle of water which he gratefully took. Manu looked down as Zach relaxed and sipped the water.  
“It is about time to take Europa out of her hot box. You might as well come along for that.”  
Zach got up and followed Manu. Hale & Kana were already waiting by the hot box. Once Zach & Manu arrived Hale unlocked the door. The stench that emerged was even worse than Zach remembered.  
Europa slowly emerged from the hot box. Her hair hung down over her shoulders. He face was bruised where Hale had backhanded her. She walked awkwardly, obviously still recovering from her rape the night before. She looked around to see if Paki had come for her release. She stood quietly with her head down waiting for instructions.  
Hale grabbed her hair and pulled her had back so he could look into her face.  
“Go clean yourself up. Papa will see you tomorrow.”  
Europa said nothing but nodded and slowly walked to the house. Meanwhile Manu attached a leash to Zach’s PA.  
“Come along Little Zach we have a couple things to get done today.”  
Manu lead Zach back to the cottage, Hale & Kana followed them. They had Zac remove the tiny swimsuit, shoes & socks. In the bathroom they had him sit on the bench while they applied a bleaching solution to the hair on his head and his abbreviated trail & pubic hair.  
Half an hour later they had Zach get into the shower and rinse off. When he came back they used a blow dryer on his hair before applying hair dye. The waited about an hour before having Zach rinse again. The remaining hair on his body was now a bright blue color. Zach gasped as he caught a glimpse of himself in the bathroom mirror.  
Once again he was placed on the bathroom bench. Kana’s wife, Lani, a former hairdresser arrived at the cottage. She expertly attached blue hair extensions to Zach’s head so that his hair now brushed his shoulders.  
Zach just sat there and said nothing. All he kept thinking was how he would get away from this island.  
After Lani left, lunch was delivered and the four men ate together. The brothers laughed and joked with each other. Zach answered any question sent his way as quickly and with as a few words as possible. He couldn’t wait for them to leave him alone.  
After lunch Zach was told to lay on the bed. His wrists and ankles were attached to the bed frame. Hale sat on Zach’s stomach to anchor him to the bed as Manu approached with some syringes on a tray.  
The syringes were already filled. Man inserted the first syringe beside Zach’s right nipple and slowly injected the contents. Zach shrieked with pain. Whatever was in the syringe burned as it was absorbed by his body. The next injection was on the other side of that nipple before Manu moved on to Zach’s left nipple.  
“Papa has been working on a drug that can jump start the milk making tissues in the male breast. There might be a market for fathers’ who want to be able to nurse their children. Maybe not?  
Meanwhile he thought this was a great opportunity to try it out on you Little Zach. Do you think you will like being a human cow? Chances are in a week or so, if we keep up the daily injections you will have perky little titties that will actually produce milk.”  
Zach looked up at him.  
“Please don’t do this! Why would you do this to me? I haven’t done anything to you people. Don’t you have any remorse for the torture you are putting me through? I’m not a bad person, I never deliberately hurt anyone but you are doing all these thing to me. You are making me a fucking freak! I don’t want to be a freak!”  
Hale climbed off Zach and he and Kana left. Manu smiled down at Zach.  
“Papa bought you as a pet. You belong to him and he can do whatever he wants to you. That is the way the world works. The rich and powerful can afford many things to amuse them. You amuse Papa. He enjoyed watching you display your body in your movies.  
This drug will work faster if I massage your chest. I’m afraid it is going to hurt.”   
Manu roughly provided Zach with a deep chest massage. Zach screamed in pain until his throat got too sore to continue. By the time Manu was done Zach lay on the bed semi-conscious, his eyes swollen from hysterically crying.   
Manu knelt in the bed his large dick hanging in Zach’s face.  
“You have a choice Little Zach. You can suck my dick or I can continue the chest massage.”  
Zach mouth opened quickly. He did his best to bring off Manu and was rewarded with his second mouthful of cum today. It leaked from the corners of Zach’s mouth and when Manu pulled his dick out, Zach spit as much cum as possible on the bed.  
Manu stood up with a smile.  
“That was mediocre but your technique appears to be improving.”  
He undid Zach’s ankles and wrists. Zach grabbed a pillow to hold against his aching chest and rolled into a ball. Manu smiled as he left the cottage. An exhausted Zach fell asleep quickly.  
Zach woke up and took a shower. The warm water felt good on his swollen nipples. When he emerged from the shower, house boys were there to prepare him for yet another luau.  
Tonight his elaborate makeup played on the blue theme. His lips were dark red. His sarong was flimsy pale blue materiel. It hid nothing. Zach allowed the house boys to do whatever they wanted to him. As they walked to the luau area he noticed his pecs seemed to have a little bounce to them. His nipples looked larger than normal.  
Tonight Zach was seated with Paki’s daughters in law who complimented his makeup. Paki and his sons ignored him. The after dinner show involved house boys dancing in tiny loin clothes until the sons joined the dance and eventually roughly fucked the house boys.  
Zach was amazed that the women had no problem with watching their husband engaged in homosexual activity. He wondered when he would be a part of the after dinner activity. Before Zach left Paki fondled and kissed him similar to the night before but he said nothing to Zach who passively let the older man do whatever he wanted.  
The recently fucked house boys took Zach back to the cottage. Once they were out of sight of the luau area Zach bent down and vomited on the grass. He collapsed onto the bed as soon as he was inside the cottage. The house boys left and Zach eventually cried himself to sleep.


	7. BJ's for everyone

Zac’s Island Adventure  
Chapter 7  
Zach woke up the next morning when the two houseboys came into the cottage.   
“Time to rise and shine Little Zach. Let’s check out that blow job technique. Do we need to plug in the shock box or are you feeling cooperative?”  
Zach rolled over on his back. His nipples were swollen and stuck out from his chest. His pecs felt sore. He wanted to scream but realized it was useless. He threw a pillow on the floor, scrambled out of bed and knelt on the pillow.   
Both house boys dropped their sarongs and the first walked up to Zach.  
“Suck it, do a good job and no shocks today.”  
Zach did his best, when he tried to pull back the house boy grabbed his just pierced ears and squeezed them as he held Zach’s face close to his body. Once Zach swallowed his first cum load of the day, the second house boy came over for his blow job.  
Tears of humiliation rolled down Zach’s cheeks despite his best efforts to control them. Both boys laughed at him and called him a “cry baby”.  
After Zach swallowed his second load of the day; he got up to go into the bathroom and rinse out his mouth but Manu walked into the cottage before Zach could move. Manu looked at the house boys who both gave him a thumbs up  
“Back down on your knees Little Zach. I want to try out that sweet mouth for myself.”  
A resigned Zach knelt back on the pillow as Manu dropped his sarong.   
“Kiss it first Little Zach and then lick my furry balls before sucking my cock.”  
Zach did as he was told. Once Manu shot his load, he handed Zach his little pink swimsuit and said it was time for his workout. He could have breakfast when he was done.  
Zach started his workout but his pecs were so painful he stopped after a few minutes.  
“Whatever you injected in my chest has made it really sore. I don’t think I can do the workout today, it’s just too painful.”  
“Little Zach, I think you have me confused with someone who gives a damn about your aches and pains. Continue the workout or I’ll have someone bring over the shock box out here.”  
Zach considered continuing to refuse but knew in the end he would have to go along with what Manu told him to do. He returned to his workout, his grunts of pain made Manu chuckle.  
By the time Zach was told he could stop, he was exhausted and his stomach was growling. He collapsed on the ground.  
A few minutes later house boys brought out a table, a chair and a tray of food. Zach was happy to dig into the assorted cut up fruit & pulled pork. There was a pitcher of fruit punch to wash down his brunch.  
As Zach was finishing up the food he realized he was getting sleepy. He looked at Manu carefully observing him and realized the food or fruit punch, or both, were drugged. Zach couldn’t keep his eyes open. He slid off the chair and onto the grass.  
After stripping off his bikini bottom, shoes & socks, Manu picked up Zach and carried him into the outbuilding with the tile room. He deposited Zach into the examination table and strapped him down. He removed his left bracelet and fastened a restraint on Zach’s left thumb. The thumb was attached to a chain which Manu used to raise up Zach’s arm.  
A tattooist came into the room and started to draw a narrow snake that started on Zach’s shoulder before wrapping around Zach’s arm. The head of the snake with bright green eyes and a red tongue covered the top of Zach’s left hand. Once the outline of the snake was complete the artist went to work filling in the body of the snake with various shades of blue ink.  
While Zach was unconscious Manu made two more injections close by each of Zach’s puffy nipples. He leaned over and sucked on each nipple. He was slightly disappointed but not surprised that Zach was not yet producing any liquid.  
The snake tattoo was complex with some of the sparkle ink used and the need to make the body colors of the snake flow seamlessly down Zach’s arm. It took a little over two hours to complete the tattoo. Finally it was wrapped in clear plastic. Zach was just starting to become aware as Manu released his thumb and replaced his wrist bracelet.  
Manu swept Zach up in his arms and walked over to deposit Zach onto the bed of his cottage. Still only half awake, Zach rolled onto his stomach with a pillow against his chest to help with the ache in that area of his body.   
When Zach became completely aware he walked into the bathroom. He pulled the plastic wrap off his arm.  
“Motherfuckers! What could be next for these maniacs? There has to be some way for me to get word off this island that I’m still alive.”  
Zach took a shower and when he got out house boys were there to coat his new tattoo with some sort of ointment. They also turned his piercings and applied antibiotic cream. He was happy to learn that there was no family luau tonight. Zach was told there was food in the kitchen that could be eaten cold or microwaved.  
He was pleased he didn’t have to deliver any more blowjobs. The house boys left after they finished their tasks. Zach turned on the TV and was horrified to see a film playing of him giving blowjobs to the houseboys. He quickly turned off the TV, those were not memories Zach was interested in reliving.  
The next morning the house boys put some minimal makeup on Zach, wrapped a wispy blue sarong, which matched his new hair color, around his waist and took him off to Breakfast with Paki and his sons.  
Zach was seated next to Paki who groped him all through the meal. He ran his fingers through Zach’s long blue hair, tweaked his sore nipples & ran his pudgy fingers down the body of the snake. Paki also insisted upon feeding Zach pieces of fruit from his hand.  
Paki shocked Zach with a piece of information he imparted.   
“I spoke to your parents. They are very upset about your demise. It seems especially hard for them to accept that there are no remains for them to bury. It was deemed too expensive and dangerous to try and recover any bodies from the wreckage. The ocean is quite deep at the crash site.  
I’ve invited them to visit the island. I thought perhaps visiting the place you spent your final days might bring them a sense of closure. They seem quite excited about the idea. They will be here next week.”  
Zach turned to Paki.  
“Are you going to let me leave with them?”  
Everyone but Zach thought that was hilarious. When the laughter stopped Paki put his arm around Zach shoulders.  
“Little Zach, you are never going back to your former life. You must accept that fact. Sometime in the future I may sell you off to someone else but that won’t happen for a while. While your family is here we will keep you secluded in the laboratory building on the other side of the island.  
You will be able to see your family on the security cameras around the island. Perhaps you will find it amusing to watch your family mourn you?”  
“What a horrible thing to say. You people are crazy! Why would I want to see my family upset? My parents must be beside themselves. You are getting some kind of sick pleasure from inviting them here.”  
Again Paki and his sons were amused by Zach’s statement. When Zach tried to get up and leave Paki grabbed his arm.  
“You will stay here! I have heard that your oral technique is adequate. I think it is time I tried it out myself.”  
Zach was horrified when Paki undid his sarong. His stomach hide most of his penis but Paki lifted it so Zac could get a better look.  
Paki let go of Zach’s arm and entwined his hand in his hair. He pulled Zach’s head down.   
“Please Paki! Please don’t make me do this. If you let me go I won’t tell anyone about what happened here. I’ll sign any confidential pledge that you want. Please don’t make me do this, please no.”  
Paki was certainly not in peak physical condition, but he was very strong. His hand was at the back of Zach’s head. He kept a grip on Zach’s hair as he pulled his face down into his crotch.  
The odor from Paki’s genitals rose up, a mixture of sweat, urine and something Zach couldn’t identify. Zach was afraid he might throw up in Paki’s lap as his head was pulled down next to his penis. Zach felt a large hand grab his balls and squeeze.   
Paki chuckled.  
“Open your mouth Little Zach or Hale will bust your balls. I don’t have any use for them. I am interested in your mouth and your boi pussy.”  
The hand squeezed Zach’s balls enough to be painful so he opened his mouth and allowed Paki’s dick to enter. Paki’s sweaty flab was pressing on the side of Zach’s face. He remembered Europa telling him she wouldn’t mind giving him a blowjob since there wouldn’t be any fat stomach in the way. Zach now completely understood that sentiment.  
Paki gave a hard yank to his hair.   
“Cover those teeth Little Zach. If I feel a tooth on my dick I’ll have them all yanked out. Don’t just let my dick lay in there, get to work!”  
Slightly increased pressure on his balls got Zach sucking, licking and slobbering on the dick in his mouth. His one thought was to get this over with as soon as possible. Paki let go of Zach’s hair and told him to kneel in front of him.  
Zach did as he was told and now the flab pressed against his forehead and top of his head. It was actually an obstacle to sucking the dick, he had to keep pressing his head against Paki’s stomach. He was told to lick Paki’s balls and was rewarded with several curly hairs caught in his mouth before going back to sucking his dick.  
To Zach it seemed like it took forever but in a short amount of time his mouth was flooded with cum. Paki kept Zach’s head pressed against him until he felt Zach swallow. When a satisfied Paki pushed him away, Zach fell to the ground. He covered his face with his hands and lay there sobbing.  
Paki shoved him with his foot and Zach rolled away. Paki stood & adjust his sarong before he turned to his sons.   
“You boys can play with Little Zach but no one fucks him until I do.”  
The brothers got down on the ground with Zach who kept his eyes closed and tried to imagine being anywhere else.  
Two brothers concentrated on Zach’s tender nipples. They squeezed, sucked and lightly chewed on the nipples while Zach moaned and squirmed. Hale gave Zach a little slap on the face.  
“Open up little Zach.”  
Zach did as he was told and immediately starting sucking on Hale’s dick. After Hale orgasmed, Kana and finally Manu inserted their dicks into Zach’s mouth. His nipples were never left alone and when the brothers were done with him Zach lay on the ground semi-conscious. His eyes were wide open but unfocused, instinctively he moved his hand to cover his red, raw nipples.  
Manu gave Zach another light slap on the face to get his attention.  
“Get up Little Zach. The tattoo artist had a little finish work on your arm.”  
He grabbed Zach’s arm and pulled him to his feet. They went to Zach’s cottage where the tattooist was waiting. Zach meekly did whatever was asked of him. He held his arm in whatever position requested.  
After the tattoo was finished 2 house boys came in and held Zach down on the bed while Manu gave him injections in his chest. To Zach they were getting more painful each day. When everyone left Zach curled into a ball and sobbed.  
Dinner was delivered to the cottage and Zach did get up long enough to eat something. He took a hot shower which seemed to relieve some of the pain in his nipples. Zach tossed and turned the rest of the night.  
The next morning Zach woke up laying on his stomach. He was shocked at the dampness on the sheets under his chest. He touched his nipple and was disconcerted when a tiny stream of cloudy liquid ran down his chest. He went into the bathroom to look in the mirror and just as he suspected his nipples were red and engorged and the area around them was puffy.  
Zach heard the door open and a house boy appeared behind him in the mirror.  
“Little Zach your breakfast is on the table. Wow! Looks like your titties are starting to sprout already. Paki will be delighted.”  
“Please don’t tell anyone. They can’t know about this. Please, please don’t tell them!”  
The house boy laughed and left the cottage.  
A short time later Hale, Kana & Manu rushed into the cottage. Zach had locked himself in the bathroom but the brothers had little trouble forcing the door open. Zach backed into a corner and did his best to fight them off but it was useless.   
The brothers quickly got Zach’s wrists and ankles fastened together and carried him the tile room outbuilding. They strapped him down to the table and attached small rubber cups to puffy nipples, which had long plastic tubes attached to them.  
Manu switched on a pump and the rubber cups tightened on Zach’s sore nipples. Zach begged them to turn off the pump as liquid started to flow down the tubes. The brothers laughed and Zach started to scream from the pain. Manu left to let Paki know about the quick development of Zach’s milk glands.


	8. Short road trip

Zac’s Island Adventure  
Chapter 8  
Zach’s breath came in gasps. Hale & Kana watched as the liquid in the tube got thicker while Zach continued to beg them to turn off the pump. Manu returned with his father. It took Paki a few moments to catch his breath after hurrying out from the house. He had a huge smile on his face.  
“This worked faster than we hoped. Look at those tubes. It looks like he is actually producing milk. Get those tubes off him.”  
Zach sighed with relief, at last someone listened to him. The pump was shut off and the cups were taken off his nipples. His eyes still filled with tears Zach looked up at Paki.  
“Thank you.”  
Paki laughed, he indicated that the table should be lowered and he climbed on top of Zach. He licked at his face chuckling at the salty taste of his tears. He placed his mouth over Zach’s lips and forced his tongue into his mouth. Zach was prepared to accept almost anything as long as the milking tubes were off his sore nipples.   
Zach was left breathless from Paki’s plunder of his mouth. Paki worked his way down, sucking at Zach’s throat and leaving red marks there before placing his mouth over Zach’s right nipple. He immediately stated to chew and suck at the nipple.  
Zach screamed from the pain, worse even than the pumping. He begged Paki to stop but the old man just switched to other nipple and continued the torture. He filled his mouth with breast milk and spit it into Zach’s face.  
“You are delicious Little Zach, taste yourself.”  
Zach sobbed and continued to beg Paki to leave him alone. With Paki spread out on top of him Zach had trouble getting his breath. He was relieved when Paki climbed off him. Manu handed his father a syringe which Paki quickly plunged into Zach’s right pec with a smile on his face, he followed with a shot in Zach’s left pec.  
Zach was too exhausted to do more than groan from the two painful injections. Hale freed Zach’s wrist & ankles and pulled him to his feet. Paki slapped Zach in the face to get his attention.  
“Your parents with be here in a few days so we will be moving you to the other side of island. Don’t worry, we will film your memorial service so you can witness your family’s grief. I think we will suspend your breast injections for a few days and see how things develop.  
I think in a week or so you’ll have a nice set of titties. I’m hoping we might be able to use your milk while your family is here. I bet you’ll enjoy seeing them use your milk in their coffee or tea.”  
Zach sank to his knees and grabbed Paki around the knees begging Paki to let him go. Manu pulled Zach to his feet.  
“Time to go back to your cottage Little Zach. You need to get some lunch. You need to keep your strength up, so you can produce a high quality milk.  
Paki and his sons laughed at the horrified expression on Zach’s face. Hale & Kana pulled Zach to his feet and took him back to his cottage. A protein rich lunch was already laid out. The brothers made sure Zach ate the entire lunch. The penis shock machine sat waiting on the lunch table in case Zach proved truculent.  
Zach was also encouraged to continuously drink water or fruit punch. He did as he was told, too traumatized by the changes that had been made to his body to consider disobeying. Zach felt uncomfortably full by the time he was allowed to stop eating and drinking. Paki’s son left and Zach lay down on the bed and stared at the ceiling.  
A few hours later Manu appeared beside Zach’s bed, pink bikini clutched in his hand.  
“I need you to get up. We can’t let milk production interfere with your daily workout.”  
Zach shook his head.  
“No. My chest it too sore to workout. It’s just too much, leave me alone!”  
Manu reached down and squeezed Zach’s nipple, causing a quick spurt of milk.  
“Workout time! Get up or you will find out what real pain is all about.”  
Zach clamored to his feet and stood still while Manu covered him with sunscreen. Once his body was completely covered Zach pulled on the pink bikini and adjusted his cock & balls in the tiny pouch. He followed Manu out to the workout area and put on his white lacy socks and pink sneakers.  
Manu refused to alter the brutal workout routine despites Zach’s, moans, groans and tears. When it was finished Zach fell to the ground, hands clutched on his swollen, sore pecs and sobbed. Manu opened his sarong and let loose a thick stream of urine directed at Zach’s face.  
“Enough with the dramatics Little Zach. The boys are waiting to clean you up.”  
Zach struggled to his feet, toed off the sneakers before pulling off his socks and bikini. Manu picked up a hose and gave Zach a quick shower with cold well water. Zach felt like his balls were trying to retreat into his body as Manu directed the water directly onto his crotch.   
Manu left Zach to the ministrations on some house boys. They carefully went over every inch of Zach’s body to be sure there was no hair regrowth. Any trace of hair was quickly given a treatment of hair elimination lotion.   
Zach was relieved to finally being allowed to relax in the warm tub of flower-scented water. He was reluctant to get out of the tub and stood still while he was dried and anointed with skin softening lotion. The boys complimented him on his tan lines. They told him how pleased Paki would be, which was hardly comforting to Zach.  
They took him back to his cottage where a physically & emotionally exhausted Zach fell into bed and quickly went to sleep. He was shaken awake several hours later and ate a huge dinner again drinking a large amount of fruit juice and water. After dinner Zach sat for a long time, stared into space and wracked his brain to try and think of some way to escape this island.  
Zach wondered what his life would be like even if he was able to escape. His body had been modified against his will and he wasn’t sure how effectively the changes could be reversed. Tears ran down his cheeks until he finally emptied his full bladder went back to bed. Happy to escape briefly into sleep.  
The next morning Zach woke with an urgent need to empty his bowels & bladder. He hurried into the bathroom and noticed as he sat in the toilet that his nipples were both leaking. A stream of milk ran down his chest and dripped into the toilet.  
Once he was finished on the toilet he took a quick shower. He held a towel against his chest when he walked back into the main room. The three brothers were waiting for him, the bed had been stripped of sheets and two house boys were busy remaking the bed. They placed a plastic tarp on top of the remade bed.  
Hale reached out and grabbed the damp towel away from Zach. He grabbed Zach dick in his hand was led him over to the bed.  
“Get on your hands and knees Little Zach. You need to be milked.”  
Zach shook his head.  
“Fuck you. I’m done with this bullshit. Just leave me the fuck alone. I am not some animal that you can do whatever you want with, I am a man.”  
Hale back handed Zach, splitting his lip and knocking him to the floor. He reached down and rolled Zach onto his back.  
“You WILL do as you are TOLD! Papa owns you, you have no rights on this island. Get up on this bed or we hook up the shock machine and use it to fry your dick.”  
Zach did as he was told. He closed his eyes and tried to not think about the pain in his face and uncomfortable full feeling in his chest. Someone’s fingers spread some lubricant on his asshole, darting briefly inside to spread the lubricant there. Next Zach grunted as a small butt plug was shoved inside him.  
Hale chuckled.  
“There’s our good man-cow. Positioned to get milked. Good job Little Zach.”  
Rubber cups, attached to clear tubes were placed on Zach’s engorged nipples. The cups were squeezed so suction fastened them to his chest. Zach steeled himself to what he knew was coming. The pump was turned on and he briefly opened his eyes to see the white liquid moving down the tubes to a glass collection jar in the floor.  
Zach was grateful that his nipples did not hurt as much as yesterday when he was milked. He was surprised when the butt plug started to gently vibrate. A greased hand grabbed his dick and gently moved back and forth stimulating Zach into an erection. It didn’t take long for him to ejaculate into a glass vial. The second erection and ejaculation took longer. Zach’s dick started to feel sore when it was forced into a third erection and there was little left in his balls to shot into the vial.  
Zach hated to admit that his chest started to feel better, less full, as the milk was pumped out of his nipples. He grunted again as the butt plug was pulled out of his asshole. The pump was shut off and the cups removed. Zach scrambled off the bed just as his breakfast was delivered. Manu sat with him to be sure he finished all the food. Hale & Kana left with Zach’s milk & sperm. The milk was delivered to Paki for his breakfast and the sperm was spread on Europa’s breakfast.  
When Zach was done eating he sat back and looked across the table at Manu who smiled.  
“You are going on a trip today Little Zach. Not too far, just to the other side of the island. We want to get you settled in the lab building before your family arrives for the memorial service.”  
Zach just nodded. He knew there was no point in making any comment. Zach hoped there might be a chance to escape or get to a phone or computer that would allow him to contact the outside world.  
Zach was somewhat unnerved by Manu smiling at him, almost as though he could read his thoughts. He looked away and a few minutes later 2 houseboys came into the cottage carrying a large plastic storage container. Manu waved them over to where he & Zach were still sitting at the table.  
“Little Zach your travel outfit has arrived. Get up so the boys can get you ready.”  
Zach did as he was told and was mystified when what looked like some leather straps were pulled from the container. He quickly realized it was some kind of body harness.  
The boys came over and placed it over his shoulders. They quickly tightened a strap tightly around his neck. A boy wrapped leather straps around each of his arms, the straps had leather mittens attached and the end and these were fastened around Zach’s hand. They trapped his fingers & thumb inside and were secured around his wrists with a couple of small padlocks.   
The front of the harness had two chrome rings which fit around Zach’s nipples, straps connected in the back to a large ring in the middle of his back. In the front one of the boys settled a chrome ring around Zach’s pearl encrusted cinch ring.  
In the back the other boy pulled a long strap staring down from the back ring. He greased up the attached butt plug and roughly shoved it into Zach’s asshole which brought a startled grunt from Zach. He rose up on his tip toes to vainly try and avoid the plug being seated firmly inside him.  
The strap was fastened to the front crotch ring before the boy used the back ring to pull the strap tight. Each of Zach’s legs had two straps crisscrossed around his legs before being fastened at his ankles.  
Manu ordered Zach down onto his knees and when he hesitated the two boys forced him down. Straps were attached to each ankle and pulled until Zach’s knees bent and his feet were next to his firm buttocks. Zach started to complain about his discomfort when Manu grabbed his balls and gave them a squeeze.  
Zach’s mouth opened in surprise and a rubber ball gag was jammed against his teeth and fastened behind his head. One boy pulled Zach’s blue hair back into a pony tail at the back of his head while the other boy pulled a leather hood over the top of Zach’s head. The hood covered his eyes, ears and the top of his nose. A strap went under his chin to hold the hood in place.   
Finally the laces at the back of his head were pulled taut, his spike of blue hair standing out vibrantly against the black of the mask. The laces were tied tightly and his two wrists were clipped together in front of his body.  
Zach was pushed over onto his side. He tried to right himself but the harness held him too tightly to allow any serious movement. He could see nothing and the thick leather covering his ears greatly reduced his hearing. Unintelligible grunts were the only sounds he could make.  
Zach’s struggles to move did cause the butt plug to churn around inside his colon and to push against his prostate. He was further humiliated when his dick started to firm up and was still able to hear Manu and the boys express the opinion that Zach was enjoying his bondage.  
Manu easily picked Zach up and carried him to a nearby jeep. There was a cushion in the back of the jeep and Manu placed Zach there in his knees. The house boys used ropes and the rings on Zach’s harness to secure him in the back of the jeep.   
Manu was in the driver seat and Paki got into the jeep’s passenger seat. Manu maneuvered onto the gravel road that led to the laboratory building. It was a rough ride, Zach was securely fastened but he still moved around as the jeep bounced along the road. Each bump seemed to push the butt plug into Zach and he soon had a full blown erection from the prostate stimulation.  
As intended Zach had no idea where they were going. He could feel the change in the air as they moved away from the water to the more humid interior of the island. The sun was not as strong, probably from a canopy of trees. They made a few turns but Zach couldn’t be sure even what direction they were heading in.  
They stopped once and he felt a soft greasy hand on his dick. He knew it must be Paki’s hand. Manu hand was harder, the skin rougher. Zach grunted through the gag as he was quickly brought to orgasm. With several of his senses impaired and the hard plug pressing on his prostate the feeling was intense.  
Paki caught Zach’s cum with his other hand and smeared it over Zach’s lips and nose. Tears gathered under the mask, as Zach suffered one more humiliation. They were soon back on their way.  
When they stopped again Zach was unfastened from the jeep and lifted into Manu’s arms. Zach knew they had gone inside a building when he felt the air conditioned air on his skin. Manu set him down on a cushioned surface with a padded half wall in front of him.  
Zach was grateful when he felt the hood laces being loosened. Manu lifted the hood off Zach’s head. Zach blinked at the bright lights as Manu released the ball gag and removed it from Zach’s mouth. Manu hooked a small length of chain to the neck piece of Zach’s harness.  
Zach moved his stiff jaw, grateful to have the gag removed. Manu held a bottle of water to Zach’s mouth and he swallowed several mouthfuls of water as he looked around the room. It was only the size of a large closet but he faced a wall of windows which looked out at the Pacific Ocean.  
Manu took away the bottle of water.  
“Little Zach this building will be your home for the next few days. I’m sure you are happy for a change of scene. To express your gratitude Papa and I would like you to practice your oral skills.”  
Manu produced a rubber ring which he jammed into Zach’s’ mouth, preventing him from being able to close his jaw. A naked Paki walked into the room. He stood in front of Zach and masturbated, when his dick got stiff he plunged it into Zach’s mouth.  
Zach could do nothing to prevent the dick from moving to the back of his throat. The chain held him to the half wall in front of him so he could not move his head back. Paki fat was pressed against his forehead and actually blocked his eyes. Zach gagged as Paki pressed his dick against the back of Zach’s mouth before actually pushing it into Zach’s throat.   
A panicked Zach squirmed, trying in vain to move back. Paki put his hand behind Zach’s head holding it steady as he pulled his dick back slightly allowing Zach to cough and gag. Drool filled Zach’s mouth and dripped down his chin.  
Paki pushed his hips forward and penetrated a little further into Zach’s throat, cutting off his breathing. When he pulled back this time Zach screamed for him to stop. Paki and Manu laughed as the fat man pushed forward again.   
He established a pattern and Zach learned to take a breath when Paki dick retreated from his throat. Zach was instructed to suck the dick which he did, happy to not have it lodged in his throat. Eventually Paki resumed face fucking.  
To Zach it seemed like Paki would never cum but finally he received a mouth full of bitter tasting semen. He pulled away from Zach who coughed and chocked as he spit Paki’s cum onto the floor. The combination of drool & cum ran down his chin onto his chest.  
Manu discarded his sarong and moved in front of Zach who begged, as best he could with the ring holding his mouth open, to please leave him alone. Tears were running down his cheeks and falling to his chest to mix with the drool & cum. Zach could feel it reach his dick and start to drop off his PA onto the floor.  
Zach had never felt such shame & humiliation. He had behaved badly when he was hooked on booze & drugs but he truly felt that he had never done anything in his life to deserve this.  
Manu paid no attention to Zach’s pleas and quickly took his father’s place face fucking Zach. Much to Zach’s dismay Manu managed to outlast his father. He kept his dick lodged in Zach’s throat as he ejaculated directly down to his stomach.  
Once he was done Manu unfastened Zach and carried him into another room. Zach looked around the windowless room. The walls and the ceiling were painted white. There was a bed in the middle of the room and a sink, toilet & shower in one corner of the room.   
Zach found himself dropped onto the bed. Manu worked on getting Zach free from the harness. Once freed Zach just lay there sobbing and coughing. Manu went out of the room and brought in a plastic tray with some food and a few bottles of water. Zach didn’t even look up.  
Manu patted Zach on the head.  
“Papa & I are heading back home. You have a nice night Little Zach.”  
Manu walked out the door as Zach lay sobbing on the bed. He heard the lock slide home.


	9. Family visit

Zach’s Island Adventure  
Chapter 9  
Zach woke up to completely dark room. He had no idea what time it was. The ache in his chest is what woke him up. Zach lay on his back and brought his hands up to his chest. His pecs felt swollen and his nipples were painful. When he placed his hand on a nipple a squirt of milk resulted.  
Once again Zach focused on how to get out of this building while his family was on the island. If he stayed much longer who knew what changes they would make to his body. Even now Zach wasn’t sure the changes to his body could be completely reversed.   
Zach managed to find the toilet in the darkness. Just as he was making his way back to the bed the lights came on bright. After blinking a few times Zach spotted one of the house boys carrying in a tray of food. A second house boy carried a table.   
“Here is your breakfast Little Zach. Paki wants you to eat it all. After you eat it will be time to empty your titties.”  
Zach frowned at the thought of getting those suction cups attached to his nipples but he did feel uncomfortably full. He sat on the bed and ate the food the boys delivered.  
Once the food was gone they told Zach to get on his hands & knees on the bed. Reluctantly he assumed the humiliating position. The cups were fitted over his red & distended nipples. The pump was switched on and liquid flowed through the tubes to the collection bottle.   
Zach hated to admit that the pumping did relieve the discomfort in his chest. The pumping also caused his dick to harden which added to his humiliation. The boys talked about his hard-on and laughed. Zach felt his face flush from embarrassment.   
Once the tubes are clear of any liquid the cups are removed from Zach’s nipples. He quickly lays down flat on the bed, hiding his erection from the house boys. The boys quickly leave with the tray, pump & collection bottle. The room is once again plunged into total darkness.   
Zach sat on the edge of the bed and quickly masturbated to an orgasm. He just let his cum fall onto the floor. He wiped the jism off his hand and the end of his dick on the bottom of the bed. He lay in the darkness trying to figure a way to get to his family once they were on the island.  
The lights came on later and Zach sat up on the bed. A house boy brought in a tray table with food and placed it next to the bed. Zach sat up to eat.  
“I’m not even sure what time of the day it is. Once the door is closed and the lights go off it is pitch dark in here.”  
The boy nodded.  
“It’s the middle of the afternoon. It is Paki’s rule that the room be kept dark. They thought your nipples might be sore, they do look really red, so they sent this tube of cream. I can rub it on your nipples if you want or I can leave it with you.”  
“Just leave it.”  
The house boy nodded again. He stood by the bed waiting for Zach to consume the food. Zach looked over at him.  
“Are you here by yourself?”  
“No there are a few house boys here but I got food delivery service.”  
Zach glanced over at the closed door, he wasn’t sure if there were listening devices or cameras in this room. He decided to take a chance.  
“You know my family is due to arrive on the island?”  
The boy just nodded.  
“If someone was willing to help me get out of here and reach my family; they would get a big cash reward for doing that.”  
The house boy said nothing.  
“I would give someone a million dollars to thank them for their help. I could protect them once we were off the island and get them a new identity. Even Paki wouldn’t dare to make my whole family disappear. I just need to get to them.”  
The house boy looked towards the door, making sure it was closed.  
“Someone would be taking a big chance to help you escape.”  
“Two million.”  
The boy moved closer.  
“There are cameras everywhere on the island. It would be hard to get from here to the other side of the island without being observed.”  
Zach nodded and thought for a minute.  
“Are you going back to the other side?  
“Yes, I’m due back at the house tomorrow morning.”  
Zach smiled.  
“Same reward if you get me some paper to write on and deliver a letter to my family from me.”  
The house boy gave a quick nod before grabbing the empty table and leaving the room. Once the door was shut, the lights went off and a hopeful Zach lay back on the bed. He massaged his nipples with the cream. It did help the soreness but Zach felt the cream made them swell even more.  
At dinner time the same house boy appeared. He set the tray table in front of Zach and whispered.   
“Under the plate.”  
Zach reached under the plate of food and found a piece of paper; a pen was lying beside the flatware.  
“You need to write something right now. I am heading back to the house tonight. Your family arrives tomorrow.”  
Zach wrote a note to his brother, warning him about Paki and telling him that Zach was being held prisoner. He folded the note and put it back under the plate. Once the food was consumed the house boy took the tray table away and Zach was left in the dark again.  
Zach slept off and on during the night. He was finding that not knowing the time of day was disconcerting. He still felt drowsy and slightly disoriented when the lights come on the next morning. He was surprised to see Manu & Kana come through the door. Both men looked grim. Manu walked over to the bed and slapped Zach across the face.  
“Time to get you milked Little Zach. You have been a naughty boy. Get in position right now!”  
A started Zach did as he was told. Hale gave a hard pinch to each of Zach’s nipples before attaching the milking cups. Just as on the day before Zach got an erection during the milking. Manu roughly masturbated him, caught Zach’s cum in his hand and rubbed it on Zach’s face and hair.  
When the milking was completed Zach was pulled to his feet. Hale held up a blue lace bra, which matched Zach’s hair color. He told Zach to hold out his arms which he did. Hale pulled the bra up Zach’s arms.  
It was an open nipple design, so Zach’s red & engorged nipples were prominently displayed. The bra was designed to gather Zach’s pecs tightly so he appeared to have actual breasts. Manu fastened it in the back and pulled it taunt which helped accentuate Zach’s breasts.  
Next the brothers grabbed Zach by his arms and marched him over to the toilet area. They bent him over the edge of the tube and shoved an enema tube into his anus without any lube. Zach cried out in discomfort. His intestines were quickly filled with warm soapy water and a butt plug was inserted when the enema tube was removed.  
Manu roughly massaged Zach’s distended belly. As the cramps hit Zach attempted to bend over to relieve the pain. Hale, standing behind him, quickly grabbed his chin and forced Zach to stand upright.  
Zach waited as long as he could before begging the brothers to unplug him and let him empty his bowels. He broke out in sweat and was groaning from the pain of the cramps before his butt plug was removed and he could let the enema water out.  
Two more enemas of ice-cold water were administered before Manu & Hale were satisfied Zach was cleaned out. A blue lace throng, that matched his bra, was pulled up his legs. Hale grabbed Zach’s dick and pulled it down before inserting a small lock which joined his Prince Albert to the ring at the base of his scrotum. Next Hale covered his groin with the small thong pouch. Manu shoved a new plug into Zach’s anus. He threaded the back strap of the thong thru the end of the butt plug before pulling the strap taunt and fastening it to the back of the thong waist band. Zach’s balls felt squeezed by the tight thong.  
“Now you look quite pretty Little Zach. Your new undies are fastened with magnetic clasps, so you won’t be able to remove them without the special tool.  
You have been quite naughty. We discovered the note you gave the house boy to deliver. You are going to witness that boy’s punishment. Papa does not allow any disobedience from the house boys. The good news is your family won’t lose two million from their inheritance.”  
A shocked Zach forgot about the discomfort of what he was forced to wear.  
“You should punish me! I’m the one who convinced that guy to help me.”  
Hale & Manu chuckled.  
“We cannot allow any house boy to disobey the rules. He will serve as an example of what happens when rules are broken. He won’t be the first boy we had to punish.”  
A leash was attached to Zach’s neck ring and Hale pulled him along to another room in the lab building. The walls and floor were tile and there were several floor drains. Tied to a frame in the middle of the room was the house boy who agreed to deliver Zach’s note. His head was surrounded by a metal cage with leather straps. It did not allow him to move his head in any direction.  
Zach only recognized the house boy by his eye color. Every hair had been removed from his body, even his eyelashes. His face was bruised, it appeared that his nose was broken and a trickle of blood ran down his top lip. Hale held the note up to the boy’s lips.  
“Eat this note or we’ll yank out your teeth. You treasonous piece of shit!”  
The house boy quickly opened his mouth and chewed Zach’s note. He appeared to swallow it but Hale carefully examined his mouth to be certain the note was gone.  
Manu took a bottle of betadine and a cloth over to the frame and quickly covered the house boy’s scrotum with the orange liquid. The house boy started to beg Manu not to castrate him. Zach was horrified and attempted to intervene, but his lease had been attached to a floor ring. He again stated that it was his fault the boy attempted to deliver the note.  
The house boy screamed as Manu made the first cut of his scrotum. It was not Manu’s first castration. While the house boy screamed Manu squeezed his right testicle thru the first incision. He pulled down on the spermatic cord and blood vessel attached to the ball. He put plastic clamps on both, cut below the clamps and allowed the cord and blood vessel to retract into the boy’s body. He made a cut on the left side of the scrotum and repeated the procedure on the house boy’s remaining ball.  
Tears poured down the house boys face as he sagged in his restraints. He looked over at Zach.  
“You son of a bitch! You’re the cause of this. I hope Paki makes you suffer!”  
Manu & Hale chuckled at the horrified expression on Zach’s face.  
“Pay attention Little Zach we are only half done.”  
Hale checked to make sure the straps of the head cage were tight. He jammed a ball gag in the house boy’s mouth. Meanwhile Manu had washed his hands and put on latex gloves. He picked up what looked like a silver ice pick and a small mallet from a nearby table.  
The house boy knew what was coming so he struggled, without success, to get free. Man got up on a small step stool and used one hand to push up the boy’s right eyelid. He positioned the ice pick in the corner of the eye socket and gave it a quick tap with the mallet.   
The house boy made indistinguishable sounds as Manu manipulated the pick to sever his frontal lobe connective tissue. Next he pulled the pick back slightly before delivering another tap to dive the pick in further. He manipulated the pick again before driving the pick into the boy’s brain a little further.  
The boy’s bladder & bowel emptied as he got silent and a little trail of drool leaked out of the corner of his mouth. Manu removed the pick and climbed down from the stool. He took a hose and washed off the boy and directed the shit & urine into a floor drain. He turned towards Zach who was having trouble understanding what he had just seen.  
“Little Zach I guess that was your first castration and trans-orbital lobotomy. I have done a few of them. If you continue to cause trouble you may be my next victim!”  
Zach was wide eyed. He glanced at the house boy who was being removed from the frame by Hale. He needed to be supported as Hale loaded him into a wheelchair. Zach felt like he wanted to apologize to the house boy but the vacant expression in the boy’s eyes made him realize it was pointless to try and talk to him.  
Two house boys came in and took charge of the boy in the wheelchair. Hale followed them out. Manu grabbed Zach’s leash and led him to the gym area of the building. He made sure that Zach completed his rigorous workout. Once the workout was done Zach was given a liquid nutrition drink before being taken back to the windowless room.  
Zach turned to Manu.  
“I have to pee.”  
Manu shrugged.  
“Little Zach, well behaved boys get to have showers and use the toilet. Badly behaved boys, who cause other people to be punished, get to stink and piss themselves. There are consequences to your bad behavior.   
I hope that you understand that Papa doesn’t really have any use for your balls, so you need to think about just accepting your new life. You are Papa’s pet. When he gets tired of you, he will probably sell you. The new owner may wish further modifications. You want to do your best to please Papa!”   
Those were Manu’s parting words, he fastened Zach’s anklets to his bed frame before he left. The door closed and the lights went off. Zach held his urine as long as he could but eventually, he had to pee the bed.  
A nutrition drink was delivered for Zach’s lunch & dinner along with bottle of water. He was not released from the bed. Lying in the piss-soaked bed Zach was able to raise his head to eat. Obviously he was being punished but he realized this punishment was very mild compared to what was done to that poor house boy. Zach felt a tremendous amount of guilt.  
Zach was dozing on the bed when the room was filled with light. Suddenly there was video projected on every wall. It was video of Zach’s family arriving on the island. The volume was turned up high, so it was impossible for Zach to ignore what was occurring.  
He felt the tears come to his eyes as he observed how devastated his parents and brother were by his “death”. His parents looked years older. Paki and his family were extremely solicitous. They spoke about Zach’s visit, never mentioning all the unpleasant things that had occurred.   
Zach was horrified that the video showed what was happening in the rooms where his parents & brother were staying. His brother had been put into the room that Zach had occupied. Zach closed his eyes when the video showed his mother using the toilet and later taking a shower.  
Before the luau dinner Paki asked if Zach’s family would like to see the video and photos from the test shoot at the temple. His family cried as they watched, of course nothing from Zach’s ordeal inside the temple was shown. Zach sobbed seeing how upset his family was and he felt incredible disappointment at not being able to get to his family while they were on the island. The guilty feelings over the fate of the house boy contributed to his upset.  
Even after the luau when his parents & brothers were asleep the video continued to run on a loop. The video of his mother’s shower ran again & again with a commentary by Paki added. Paki talked about his mother’s “slightly saggy tits” and her “pussy hidden by all that hair”. Paki said maybe he would suggest a waxing to his mother before she left the island. Paki suggested “Perhaps Zach’s father would fuck her more if he could find her snatch”.  
With the video playing and the loud volume Zach found it difficult to sleep. A full breakfast was delivered but there was no opportunity to shower or use the toilet. With the butt plug still in place Zach was starting to feel bloated. The house boy told Zach he must eat what was delivered or he would be castrated.  
The video was non-stop. After breakfast and lunch that included lots of fresh fruit Zach started to have stomach cramps. Also, his breasts were painfully full, he attempted to release some milk himself which led to him having his hands tied to the corners of the bed.   
The pressure of his full breasts and the stomach cramps had him screaming for help. The video showed his family visiting the temple area. The commentary by Paki now suggested that Zach’s brother might enjoy the same treatment that Zach had gotten in the temple.  
Zach wasn’t sure what Paki might be capable of doing. The thought of his brother undergoing the trauma that Zach had endured added to Zach’s distress.   
His nipples started to leak milk which ran down Zach’s side and mixed with his piss soaking the mattress. He got hoarse from screaming for help. The video volume was increased to drown out the screams until it was deafening inside the room.   
After what seemed like an eternity Manu came into the room. The video shut off and Zach started to complain. Manu came over and backhanded Zach across the face.  
“SHUT THE FUCK UP! You are feeling some discomfort, it is what you deserve. No one wants to hear your screams. How would you like us to cut your vocal cords? You must understand that if you behave you will be treated well. If you continue to cause problems, there will be punishments.  
Do you think you fully understand what your role is now? You understand that you are no longer in control of your life. You are a possession!”  
Zach nodded his head. “Please let me use the toilet. The stomach cramps are really painful.”  
Manu smiled.  
“Do you think you are in as much pain as, Joshua, the house boy that had his balls removed? You are the reason that happened to him. I bet he would prefer to have stomach cramps to having no balls.”  
“I’m sorry, I’m really sorry. I’ll behave but please let me up.”  
Manu gently stroked Zach’s cheek.  
“I’ll trust you to be a good boy Little Zach. Don’t disappoint me or there will be serious consequences.”  
Zach nodded again. Manu released his hands & feet before opening the clasps on Zach’s underwear which he quickly let drop on the floor with the butt plug still attached. Manu released the lock that held Zach’s dick connected to his ball sack. Zach ran across the room and sat on the toilet.  
Once he emptied his bladder and bowels Manu allowed Zach to shower. The water was icy cold but Zach knew better than to complain. Once he was done, house boys covered his body flowery smelling lotion.  
Zach was allowed to recline on a chaise lounge while the milk was extracted from his breasts. The cot was removed from the room and one with a clean mattress was brought in. Zach sighed with relief as the pressure in his breast diminished.   
Once the milking was done the house boys handed Zach a pink bikini to put on. They roughly attached him to a frame. His wrist bands were fastened over his head and his legs were spread before his anklets were attached to the bottom of the frame.  
Zach was aware the house boys blamed him for the punishment of the other boy. They handled him in a rough manner and did not speak at all. They rolled the frame with Zach attached out onto a balcony overlooking the Pacific.  
“Paki wants you to work on those tan line.”  
As soon as those words were spoken the house boys left Zach alone in the blazing sun. By the time they returned he was dripping with sweat. They rolled the frame back into Zach’s room. He was told to shower and then the boys coated his body in the flower-scented body oil.  
Zach was dressed again in a nipple revealing bra and lacy thong. The bra could not be removed but he was able to pull down the thong to use the toilet. The house boys warned him he would be punished if he removed the thong.  
A short time later Zach’s dinner was delivered and once he was done eating, the lights were switched off. Zach lay on the bed crying until he fell asleep. He was grateful that the video of his family visit stopped playing. He slept soundly.  
Zach was awakened the next morning by a video feed of his family having breakfast with Paki. The lavish breakfast was served on the veranda. The table conversation let Zach know that his family was departing today.  
As Zach listened Paki explained that the cream, they were using in their coffee, was from a special cow that they were raising here on the island. He was mortified when his parents and brother said that it was delicious.  
Zach was mortified to realize that the cream must have come from him. He hurried over to the toilet and vomited. He didn’t want to hear any more of the conversation between Paki and his parents but since it was playing at full volume, he couldn’t avoid it.  
Breakfast was delivered as the video continued to play. After he ate Zach was hooked up to the pump and his milk extracted. After the video showed his family boarding the jet and leaving the island; Manu arrived.  
He removed Zach’s bra and had him put on his pink bikini and sneakers. Zach was taken to a workout room. Paki silently observed Zach go through his workout. After the workout was done Zach was ordered to give Manu a blowjob before he was returned to his room.


	10. Lat's make a baby

Zach’s Island Adventure  
Chapter 10  
Zach had a quiet afternoon. Lunch & dinner were delivered by silent houseboys. He never saw Paki or Manu again. The next morning, he was woken early by the lights coming on full strength. The house boys insisted that Zach get on all fours for his milking. The need to be milked was humiliating for Zach but made to pose like some sort of human cow made it much worse.  
After breakfast Manu appeared. He informed Zach that he would be getting injections in his pecs. Paki was hoping to achieve larger breasts. Zach begged not to get the injections which had Manu and the house boys laughing. Zach’s was fastened to the bed while Manu made 4 injections to his chest.  
Lunch was delivered but Zach was in too much pain to eat. He lay facedown in bed with a pillow pressed against his chest. It seemed to be the only thing that at least partially relieve his pain. A short time after lunch Paki & Manu walked into his room.  
Having seen what these men were capable of, Zach got to his feet. Manu walked over to him.  
“Little Zach now that your family has left it is time for you to come back to the house. First Papa would like to sample how your oral skills have improved.”  
Zach quickly dropped a pillow onto the floor and knelt on it. Paki dropped his sarong and moved in front of Zach, who reached out to stroke the fat man’s dick and gently fondle his balls. Zach leaned forward with a wide-open mouth and enveloped the semi hard dick. He tried to think of everything he had enjoyed when receiving blowjobs.   
Although this deeply humiliated him, Zach had no desire to have his balls cut off or to receive a crude lobotomy. Fear effectively overrode any feelings of humiliation or disgust. He was careful to keep his lips covering his teeth as he leaned forward to take Paki’s cock deep in his mouth. Zach tried his best to stay calm and relaxed when Paki thrust into his throat.  
Paki held Zach’s head with both hands to prevent him from pulling back. He was pleased that it wasn’t really necessary as Zach pushed his forehead against Paki’s flab to force his dick further into his throat. Paki was delighted by Zach’s efforts.  
It didn’t take long for Paki to orgasm. Zach felt a sense of accomplishment for getting Paki off so quickly. Manu stepped up next and Zach willingly went to work on his dick. Manu smelt better than his father and there was no wall of flab pressing against Zach forehead. Zach wouldn’t admit that giving Manu a blowjob was pleasant, but it was vastly less unpleasant than dealing with his father.  
Both men were gratified by Zach’s attitude and efforts. After Manu shot and withdrew from Zach’s mouth, he took care to lick the last drop of cum from the tip of Manu’s dick.   
Paki smiled as Zach got to his feet.  
“Little Zach your oral technique has really improved. I think you can travel back to the house on the boat with Manu and me. No need to get you suited up for a jeep ride.”  
Zach immediately thanked Paki. Manu handed Zach one of his special pink speedos and once he pulled that on, the three men walked out of the lab building. There was a sleek speedboat docked just outside the building.  
Paki led the way onto the boat. He settled into a seat and indicated Zach should sit beside him. Manu sat up front with the captain. Zach was not surprised but still somewhat disconcerted by Paki’s attention during the boat trip. He pulled Zach in for a series passionate kisses while rubbing and pinching Zach’s nipples. Paki’s hands traveled all over Zach’s body. He squeezed Zach’s dick thru his bikini and even reached into the back of the swimsuit to give a rub and a few scratches to Zach’s asshole.  
Zach did his best to control his revulsion and even participated in a tongue battle with Paki. He did squirm when Paki’s finger made contact with his asshole. Zach breathed a sigh of relief when the moment passed without any entry to his colon.  
When they reached the other side of the island the boat was tied up to a floating buoy. A house boy brought a rubber raft out to take them to shore. Manu dropped his sarong and swam to shore. Zach got into the raft with Paki. Once they reached shore a naked Manu escorted Zach to his cottage.   
Manu told Zach that he could rest for the afternoon and there would be a luau that evening. Zach was happy to just relax and try to consider what his options were. It seemed the only thing to do for the present was to cooperate. Maybe if they thought he was resigned to staying on the island they would relax their supervision.  
Zach was taking a shower when the house boys came to get him ready for the luau. He couldn’t help noticing how soft his skin was becoming. The flowery lotion that he was continually being coated with was definitely having an effect.  
Tonight, his hair was curled and held back from his face by a pearl encrusted head band. There was the elaborate eye makeup he was accustomed to along with dark red lips. The diaphanous scrap of fabric that was used for his sarong had Zach wondering why they bothered. Tonight he was seated between Paki & Europa. Paki rested his hand on Zach’s bare thigh for most of the meal.  
While they were eating dessert, Paki turned to Zach.   
“You know Little Zach I have never had a child with Europa because I don’t believe in diluting my Polynesian bloodline. I have decided that you and Europa should have a child.”  
Both Zach & Europa turned to Paki, shocked expressions on their faces. Zach recovered first.  
“What would be the point of Europa and I having a child. I don’t understand why you would want that to happen.”  
“It would amuse me. Europa has mentioned a few times over the years that she would like to have a child. I think the main reason has always been safeguarding my financial support if I divorced her. I will support the child for life. It will be interesting to see you nurse your child at your breast.”  
Zach was stunned into silence.  
Europa turned to her husband.  
“Paki, you can’t be serious. I am not interested in having a child with him.”  
“I have never much cared about what you are interested in my dear. You will do as you are told or there will be serious consequences for you. Did you enjoy your stay in the hot box? Maybe as encouragement and foreplay we could lock you and Little Zach together in a hot box.   
That will bring you close; there is not much space in a hotbox. After you and Little Zach have pissed and shit on each other and laid in that filth for a few days; I’m sure you will feel quite bonded.”  
Both Zach & Europa remembered their time spent in a hot box. Neither was anxious to repeat that experience and both knew Paki did not make idle threats.  
Europa smiled and nodded at her husband.  
“Of course, if that is what you want the that is what I want as well. The only thing is that I’m not sure I can still have a baby. I am not as young as I was when we married. I was anxious to have YOUR child.”  
Paki patted his wife’s.  
“No need to worry about that my dear Europa. You have been receiving drugs to increase your fertility for several months. I came up this delightful idea while I was concluding the negotiations to acquire our handsome Little Zach. The success of getting him to produce milk has just increased the amusement value.  
Now this part of the plan is ready to begin. Little Zach, Hana has a drink that has been especially prepared for you.”  
Zach was startled to realize Paki’s second son was standing at his elbow. He handed Zach a small glass and told him to drink it. It was extremely sweet and thick, but Zach did as he was told.  
No one said anything but Zach could feel everyone’s attention focused on him. He had no idea why. Judging from the confused expression on Europa’s face she also had no clue about what was happening.  
Zach was shocked when his dick suddenly got an amazing hardon. He couldn’t remember his dick ever being this hard. Knowing smiles formed on the faces of Paki and his sons. Several houseboys rolled a flower draped platform into the area in front of the luau table.   
Europa was pulled to her feet by Hale. He quickly striped off the few clothes she wore. Europa turned to Paki.  
“Please, please don’t do this. I’ll do whatever you want but not this!”  
Paki laughed and nodded his head to his oldest son. Hale immediately plunged two fingers into his stepmother’s cunt. He gently massaged her clit until he felt her cunt get juicy. He roughly pulled her over to the platform. He pushed her down onto the flowers that covered a thin mattress. He hands were fastened over her head. He legs fitted into stirrup-like wooden extensions that were spread to leave her vagina gapping open.  
Hana & Manu each grabbed one of Zach’s arms and pulled him up and over to the platform. His flimsy sarong was pulled loose, his cock stuck out straight from his crotch. Zach was instructed to kneel on a padded area between Europa’s legs. He was urged to move forward until he was up against Europa’s body.   
Zach was surprised when his anklets were fastened to the end of the platform. His balls were hanging down between his thighs and one of the sons gave them a not too gently squeeze. By now Paki had moved to stand beside the platform along with his daughter in laws.  
Paki bent close to Zach’s face and gave him a gently kiss on the cheek.  
“Fuck the bitch or lose your balls. Those are your choices.”  
Zach had no desire to lose his balls and knew that Paki and his sons were capable of removing them, so he leaned forward and sunk his dick into Europa. Europa gasped, Zach didn’t know if it was from shock or pleasure and he didn’t care. He fucked her as hard as he could. Her mammoth breasts bounced as she was roughly fucked.  
Europa looked at Zach’s face. His eyes were tightly shut and he had a grim expression on his face. She knew they were both just pawns in Paki’s sick game. She grunted each time Zach’s hard abdominals hit her crotch.  
After a short time, Zach thrust into Europa and paused as his cum exploded from the end of his dick. His climax was so powerful it was almost painful. He tried to pull out, but Paki placed a pudgy hand on Zach’s sweaty butt and said.   
“The drug you took will keep your dick hard, just keep going.”  
Zach did as he was told and this time was able to fuck Europa until she was feeling bruised and raw before cumming again. His body was dripping with sweat. Again, he tired to pull out but strong hands on his shoulders pushed him down onto Europa’s body.  
Hale & Manu each grabbed one of his hands which they pulled forward and fastened by Europa’s shoulder. It was an odd sensation for Zach as his sensitive engorged nipples rubbed against Europa’s firm breasts.  
A panicked Zach asked what was going on as the platform area he was kneeling on moved apart spreading his legs wide. His ball sack was fully exposed with his tiny pinkish brown asshole also on display.  
Paki dropped his sarong and moved between Zach’s legs. He dipped a finger in a small container of oil and pushed it into Zach’s crinkled little asshole. Zach screamed for him to stop, suddenly he knew what was going to happen.  
After some cursory lubrication Paki positioned his dick at Zach’s entrance and thrust inside. Zach’s colon seemed to clutch at his dick as it plowed forward. Zach continued to scream and plead for Paki to stop. Zach’s drug induced hardon never faded. As Paki fucked his ass, Zach felt himself pulled back and thrust forward, his dick still inside Europa.  
Paki’s sons and daughter in laws shouted encouragement to him and made lewd, mocking comments to Zach and Europa. Tears streamed down Zach’s face and fell on Europa. He couldn’t believe the burning sensation at his asshole and the full feeling in his colon. Zach felt like he had to take a huge shit, but Paki’s dick just kept pounding away.  
Zach suddenly found himself shooting another load into Europa. It felt really odd to have Paki’s dick pushed against his prostate while he ejaculated. Zach hated to admit it felt kind of good. That kind of good feeling did not discount the pain from Paki’s continued fuck.  
Paki pushed fully inside Zach and stopped. Zach could feel Paki’s pudgy belly press against his back as a warm sensation spread through his bowels letting him know that Paki’s sperm entered his body. Paki softly stroked Zach’s side.  
“You are an amazing fuck Little Zach. You feel smooth as satin inside. I cannot wait until we fuck again.”  
Zach sighed with relief when he felt Paki’s dick slip out of his sore asshole. He felt something leak out of his ass and slide down his balls to drip on the platform he was kneeling on. Zach tried to tighten his anus to stop the leakage, but the burst of sharp pain had him quickly abandoning the effort.  
Zach hoped that now he would be freed. That hope faded as Hale stepped into the space his father vacated. Zach screamed as Hale thick cock plunged roughly into his ass. Hale set a more vigorous pace than his father. Zach couldn’t stop the small shout of pain every time Hale sank his entire sizable cock into Zach’s ass. He did not have Paki’s fat stomach that impeded his thrusts.  
Zach’s hardon disappeared due to the combination of pain and humiliation. His dick shrank down and dropped out of Europa snatch. Hale kept up a constant stream of obscene comments to Zach. As Zach’s body was pushed forward and back his nipples rubbed against Europa and milk started to leak which added to Zach’s humiliation.  
Hale’s wife, Alani, climbed onto the platform and placed her ample ass on Europa’s face. He bushy pubic hair brushed Zach’s face.  
“Lick my ass you, uppity cunt and Little Zach eat my pussy.”  
Hale gave a savage thrust which pushed Zach’s face into position who did as he was told. Alani linked her hands behind his head to keep him in position.  
Hale lasted longer than his father but eventually his delivered a load of cum to Zach’s ass. Zach was not at all surprised when Kana took his brother’s place. His wife, Lani, occupied the same position as her sister in law when Alani was helped down by her husband.   
Zach now delivered a muffled grunt into Lani’s pussy when her husband filled Zach’s ass with his cock. Zach could feel the cum from the previous two fuckers leaking around Kana’s dick and running down Zach’s balls. Zach was glad that his asshole seemed to e getting numb and the burning sensation faded.  
When Kana finished and helped his wife off Europa’s face; Manu started his fuck turn and Kaipo settled herself onto her mother in law’s face. Manu fucking was accompanied by squeezes to Zach’s nipples. The firm squeezes resulted each time in a squirt of milk.  
By the time Manu climaxed Zach was openly sobbing. If his tongue slowed down licking Kaipo’s cunt she pulled sharply on his hair to revive his attentions. Zach had never doubted that Paki intended to rape him, but he did not think it would happen while Zach was fucking Paki’s wife. The fact that Paki’s entire family used him was shocking and unexpected. He felt completely defeated and humiliated.  
His ankles and wrists were freed and Zach was helped to his feet. His face was shiny with tears and the juice of 3 pussies. The discharge from his swollen and sore asshole was starting to run down his legs. His sobs shook his whole body.  
A sullen and silent Europa was also freed from the fucking platform. She walked over to Zach and slapped him across the face. Zach dropped to his hands and knees still sobbing. Alani went over to Europa and stuck a tampon into her messy cunt.  
“We don’t want you to lose any of Little Zach’s juices. Come with me.”  
Shortly Europa found herself lying on a cot with her ankle attached to a pulley on the ceiling. Her legs were held together and above her head to increase the chances of insemination.  
Paki’s sons escorted Zach back to his cottage and deposited him on his bed. Manu administered a shot to put Zach to sleep.  
Zach woke up the next morning in a pool of a thick mixture of shit, semen with a little blood. His nipples ached and a steady stream of milk leaked out of both nipples. Zach struggled to sit up and get out of the mess he was lying in. He walked to the bathroom. Each step brought a sharp burst of pain from his swollen anus.  
He stumbled first to the toilet and attempted to empty his bowels. The pain brought more sobs from Zach. He gingerly wiped his ass and was relieved to see just a small amount of blood. He felt that meant no internal damage had occurred during his gang rape.  
Zach crawled to the shower. He adjusted the water to be as hot as he could stand. He felt as if he would never feel really clean ever again. He sat on the shower floor until he finally felt able to turn over and let the hot water beat down on his ass. It made the ache from his asshole lessen somewhat.  
The water cooled and Zach reluctantly struggled to his feet. As he dried his body, Zach noticed that his pecs had gotten larger. His nipples appeared even more swollen and a trickle of milk ran down his chest from both nipples.  
Zach stumbled into the main room and discovered Manu sitting and waiting for him.  
“Good morning Little Zach. I see you are still recovering from last night’s activities. There is a fruit smoothie on the table. It contains a mild pain reliever to help with your discomfort. Then you can recline on the chaise lounge and we will do a milk extraction.”  
“Last night’s activities? You raped me last night, that’s a crime. You, your father and your brothers are rapists!”  
Manu chuckled and shook his head.  
“Little Zach with that firm, little white ass of yours bouncing up and down we could hardly resist fucking you. You still don’t seem to grasp your situation. You are Papa’s pet; you have been bought and paid for; we can do whatever we want to you. You really need to keep that in mind.  
I would also like to point out that you were in the process of raping my stepmother when we couldn’t resist joining in. This is kind of a case of the pot calling the kettle black.”  
“Your father made me do fuck Europa. He threatened to cut off my balls.”  
Manu shrugged.  
“I’m afraid the video we have, doesn’t show that threat. In any case you made the decision that your balls were more important than poor Europa. The video does show you ramming your dick into Europa while she is tied down.  
Enough of this bullshit Little Zach! Get on that chaise so I can drain your titties before they explode.”  
Zach wasn’t sure if an explosion was an actual possibility but he quickly laid down and let Manu attached the milking cups to his nipples.  
It took over half an hour until Zach’s milk flow stopped. Manu removed the suction cups and then rubbed Zach’s nipples with an ointment to keep them soft.  
“There you are Little Zach. We don’t want those big nipples of yours to get hard or have the skin split. Papa said you can skip your workout today. You can just spend the day relaxing. Let’s get you dressed.”  
Zach struggled to his feet. Manu put on one of Zach’s blue lace, open nipple bras and fastened it in the back. Zach could tell his pecs grown because the bra fir tighter than before. Next was the matching thong and some platform heels that fastened around his ankles.  
As Zach moved awkwardly in the uncomfortable shoes, the strap of the thong rubbed his swollen asshole. Manu warned him that he could only remove the thong to use the toilet. As a final touch Manu applied bright red lipstick to Zach’s mouth.  
Breakfast was delivered soon after Manu left. The house boy had a huge grin on his face and complimented Little Zach on his cute outfit.


	11. Little Zach has a daughter

Zach’s Island Adventure  
Chapter 11  
Zach spent most of the day in bed laying on his stomach. His ass hurt less in this position and if he kept a pillow under his chest his breasts hurt less. Zach started to think of them as “breasts”. There was no way he could think of them as his pecs. He realized they were at least a B cup. He hated how they bounced when he walked.  
House boys delivered food during the day but Zach had little interest in eating. In the early evening his breasts needed to be drained. The house boys allowed Zach to recline on the chaise lounge while he was pumped dry.  
Later in the evening a smoothie was delivered, and the house boy informed Little Zach that he was required to drink it. Shortly after finishing it Zach realized it must have contained something to help him sleep since he found it impossible to keep his eyes open.  
Zach was gently awakened the next morning by Manu. Zach realized that his treatment had improved and understood there was a message being delivered. As long as he behaved and did as Paki wished his treatment would improve. Zach was certain that Paki meant to continue to sodomize him and probably his sons would as well.  
Zach spent quite a bit of time trying to reconcile himself to being fucked on a regular basis. He was not having much luck convincing himself it was something he could endure. Manu removed Little Zach’s bra and told him to remove his thong.  
Manu led the way into the bathroom and had Little Zach lean over the tub while he administered the first of three enemas. They contained a mild pain reliever, so Zach was pleasantly surprised when his asshole pain was greatly reduced.  
After the enemas, two house boys appeared to pump Little Zach’s breasts. Manu told him since they had stopped his injections his milk production should equalize, and it wouldn’t continue to be necessary for Little Zach to be drained twice a day. Zach kept waiting for the other shoe to drop, he was sure that this good treatment would not continue without a price to pay.  
Once the pumping was done it was time for a shower. Manu accompanied Little Zach into the shower and tenderly washed him from head to toe. Zach’s couldn’t stop a satisfied moan as his shoulders were massaged. Manu gently washed Zach’s breasts tenderly rubbing his sensitive nipples. Zach was embarrassed as this caused to dick to harden.  
When they exited the shower Manu gently dried Little Zach with a fluffy towel. He dried himself quickly before anointing Little Zach with flowery lotion. Manu led Little Zach to the bed, Manu sat on the bed and pulled Little Zach in front of him. Manu brushed Little Zach’s long hair while occasionally dusting the back of his neck with gentle kisses.  
Zach found himself relaxing back against Manu’s sturdy chest. He didn’t want to feel this way but after so much harsh treatment his mind and body were reacting to this gentleness. Manu moved to the side and laid Little Zach back on the bed. He lay beside him and gave little kisses to his neck and cheek before moving to Little Zach’s mouth.  
Zach wanted to resist the soft but persistent lips, but he couldn’t stop his mouth from opening to allow Manu’s tongue to explore at will. Meanwhile Manu hands moved gently over Little Zach’s body. Manu moved his mouth lower on Zach’s body; making his way down Little Zach’s chest. He coated his hand with lotion and started to stroke Little Zach’s cock, coaxing it to a full erection.  
Manu sensed that Little Zach was getting close, so he gave his cock a hard squeeze which partially deflated his hardon. Manu firmly grasped Little Zach’s thighs and pushed them back and apart. This exposed his still slightly swollen asshole. It glimmered in the sun light with the residue of the enema lubricant. Manu licked it gently at first and then more firmly, pressing his tongue inside.  
Zach squirmed and wanted to tell Manu to stop but didn’t. He knew what was coming, he understood this was his life now. How could he ever go back to the life he had after what had been done to him. How he had been changed, physically and emotionally.  
Manu worked his way back up Little Zach’s body until his lips were once again pressed against Little Zach’s mouth. Manu was pleased when the lips went slack allowing his tongue to enter. As Manu’s tongue explored Little Zach’s mouth and dueled with his tongue; his finger danced over Zach’s asshole before plunging inside.   
Zach’s whole body tensed for a moment but when the intrusion brought no pain he relaxed again. It felt so good for someone to be so gentle, so loving. When Manu’s cock entered him, Zach groaned. He wasn’t sure if it was from pleasure or pain. There was stretching and his sphincter burned slightly but nothing like the pain of his rape.  
Manu buried himself inside Little Zach and stayed unmoving while they continued to kiss. When he felt Little Zach had accustomed himself to the full feeling he started to pull back and push back in. Slowly and gently at first but the intensity built.   
Manu whispered. “Wank yourself Little Zach, cum while we are joined.”  
Zach wanted to deny that request, that order, but instead he reached down and took hold of his dick. There was still lubricant left there and he started to stroke himself. Unconsciously he fell into synch with Manu. Zach stroked up on his own dick as Manu pulled his dick back from inside him. When Manu pushed back inside, Zach stroked down.  
When Zach came it was an odd sensation with Manu’s firm cock pressing against his prostate. Zach shot his cum between their bodies and the contractions of his colon took Manu over the top. Zach could feel the sensation of warmth as Manu’s semen filled him.  
Manu pulled out and settled beside Little Zach on the bed. He pulled Little Zach into the small spoon position. Zach wasn’t sure how he really felt as Manu’s arm pulled him close. He found himself crying without knowing why. Manu held him tightly and gently rubbed his side. Eventually Little Zach feel asleep and Manu went to his own cottage to shower before reporting to his father.  
When Zach woke up the afternoon sun was streaming through the windows of the cottage. Zach was embarrassed and relieved to find himself alone. The bed linens were soiled with dried semen and smelled of sex. He sat up and got off the bed. His asshole was tender but not as painful as after his luau gangbang.  
He went into the bathroom and took a long hot shower. Afterwards he had a bowel movement and used some of the soothing lotion Manu left behind to coat his anus. He trembled as he worked his finger inside to spread the lotion.  
When he walked back into the bedroom house boys were changing the sheets on his bed. They looked at him with knowing smiles. Zach met their gaze without embarrassment.   
He asked them to bring him something to eat when they were done. After he ate Zach relaxed on the screened porch hammock. He thought about what his life had become and how he could cope with this life.  
As the sun started to set Manu reappeared. Zach remained in his hammock, so Manu came out of the porch and sat in one of the chairs.  
“So Little Zach how are you feeling?”  
Zach grimaced at the “Little” but looked over at Manu when he replied.  
“I’m okay. A little confused about everything but okay”  
“I want you to understand that Papa will never be as gentle as I treated you this morning. He bought you as a pet, a diversion, he cares only about his own pleasure. He is going to use you and you need to reconcile yourself to that.   
If you displease Papa or if he gets bored with you; he will sell you. That would make your life much worse. You may feel you have been treated badly here but you have no idea how much worse you can be treated. Almost certainly whoever buys you will castrate you.   
You need to keep Papa happy and satisfied or there is nothing I can do to help you.”  
Zach sat up in the hammock.  
“So I should just accustom myself to being raped on a daily basis?”  
Man chuckled.  
“I don’t think Papa is up to fucking you every day. I think it may only be a couple times a week. Little Zach, you can never go back to your former life. If you got back to Hollywood today who would hire you. You body hair will never grow back and even with plastic surgery your chest will never look normal again.  
Let’s be honest, your physical appearance played a large part in your “acting” career. Romantic, shirtless scenes wouldn’t be the same with those big nipples you now have. People paid to see your bare butt however they may not feel the same about seeing it, knowing men have fucked your asshole.”  
Zach laid back in the hammock and thought about what Manu told him. There was enough truth in what Manu said to make Zach take an honest look at what it would be like to resume his old life.  
“What happens to me when Paki dies or is disabled?”  
“Little Zach you would stay here with us. We brothers understand what Papa buying you has done to your life. We won’t abandon you.  
You do have to understand that Papa doesn’t ever consider anyone but himself. If you displease him, you will be sold to the highest bidder. There will be no way to stop him.”  
Zach just nodded. Manu got up to leave; he leaned over the Hammock and gave Little Zach a kiss before he left.  
Zach stayed in the Hammock thinking about his life on the island and how to cope with his new reality. Later dinner was delivered and Zach was in bed early.  
The next morning house boys arrived to pump Little Zach’s breasts. He was allowed to recline on the chaise lounge while that process was completed. Afterwards he went to shower and came back into the bedroom where breakfast was waiting on the table. Zach could sense that the house boys were treating him with more respect. He felt Manu had some role in the house boys’ changed attitude.  
A short time after Zach finished his breakfast two house boys came into his cottage.  
“Little Zach, Mr Paki wants you to fuck Miss Europa again this morning. We are here to take you to her room.”  
One of the boys handed Zach a smoothie which he took and drank quickly. Zach realized it must contain the same erection causing drug that he had been given at the luau. By the time they reached the veranda of the main house Zach’s hard dick was leading the way.  
Zach was surprised that Europa and Paki were alone in her bedroom when he got there. A naked Europa was sprawled on the bed. A black eye and several other bruises let Zach know her participation was not completely voluntary.  
Zach embraced the role he was forced to play with enthusiasm. He walked over to Paki and bestowed a kiss on the startled man before he walked over to the bed. Zach smiled at Europa and gently kissed her lips before kissing down her body until he got to her vagina. He treated a surprised Europe to some excellent cunnilingus before he got in position to fuck her.  
Paki moved over to sit on the bed. He stroked Little Zach’s back as the younger man vigorously fucked his wife. Paki smiled and patted Little Zach’s ass as the younger man plunged deep and deposited his cum into Europa’s cunt.  
“Good job Little Zach. I know you have another load in you, stay in the saddle.”  
Paki chuckled as Little Zach started thrusting again. This time Paki pushed a finger into Little Zach’s asshole. This caused Little Zach to grunt and momentarily his fucking stopped. Paki curled his finger inside Little Zach’s ass and pulled him back before using his hand to push Little Zach’s dick back inside Europa.  
Zach took the hint and resumed thrusting into Europa. Paki kept his finger inside Little Zach’s ass. He wiggled his finger, pressing on Little Zach’s prostate.  
Zach was disconcerted to find the finger inside him felt mildly pleasurable. His anus tightened as he started to cum a second time. Paki kept his finger pressed on Zach’s prostate which heightened the pleasure from his orgasm.  
Zach rolled off Europa and smiled at Paki. He was determined not to be castrated and sold because Paki was displeased with him. Zach noticed the bulge in Paki’s sarong. He smiled as he crawled over to Paki, pushed his sarong to the side and took his hard cock into his mouth. Paki was delighted as he wove his fingers through Little Zach’s blue hair to hold him into place.  
Zach was perfecting his technique and it didn’t take long for Paki to spurt his cum into his mouth. Zach felt like vomiting but instead swallowed Paki’s load and smiled up at him. Paki held out his arms and Zach went willingly into his embrace.   
Paki leaned down and took one of Little Zach’s nipples into his mouth. He gently chewed and sucked. Even though Little Zach had recently been milked Paki was rewarded with fresh milk from Little Zach’s perky breast.  
Europa looked on in disbelief. Paki stopped nursing for a moment to tell her to stick a pillow under her ass to encourage Little Zach’s sperm to fertilize her. She wanted to tell him to go to hell but instead did as she was told.  
A week later it was confirmed that Europa was pregnant. She was moved into a guest cottage and Little Zach was installed in her old bedroom which adjoined Paki’s. Paki allowed his pet to redecorate the room to his own taste.  
For a time, Paki made daily use of Little Zach’s ass but eventually he just wanted him close by. Most night Little Zach spent the night in Paki’s bed with Paki’s arms firmly holding him. Nothing delighted the old man more than nursing at Little Zach’s breasts. A close second was the blow jobs which Little Zach excelled at giving.  
Little Zach’s standard outfit was his blue lace bras with his nipples on display and a tiny chiffon sarong. He still attended daily workouts, but they were not as vigorous as before he moved into the main house. Little Zach’s body was off limits to anyone but Paki. With Paki’s fixation on nursing there was no longer any need for Little Zach to use the breast pump.  
Europa was put on a high calorie diet which resulted in her gaining 70 pounds during her pregnancy. Towards the end she was mostly bedridden. Paki got daily reports on her health but never visited her.  
Europa no longer attended family luaus. Little Zach spent much of the luaus sitting on Paki’s lap and feeding the man his favorite foods. Paki’s family found that the best way to get anything from Paki was to have Little Zach suggest it. Little Zach even came up with some dance routines for the luaus. A few included Paki’s sons getting fucked by house boys. The sons were not delighted but Paki found it amusing.  
9 months later Little Zach’s daughter was born. Unknown to Europa, for the last few weeks of her pregnancy, she was fed a blood thinner. Labor resulted in a beautiful healthy baby and a fatal hemorrhage for the mother. The doctor flown in from the mainland couldn’t understand Europa’s death and was surprised when Manu was named as father on the birth certificate. Of course, the baby’s actual father was kept out of sight while the doctor was on the island.  
Little Zach was delighted with his daughter. He felt bad that she would never know her mother but was determined she would get an abundance of love from her father. Little Zach wanted to keep her with him constantly, but Paki didn’t want his sleep disturbed. Lily spent her nights at Manu & Kaipo’s house.   
Paki enjoyed watching Lily nurse at her father’s breast. He often had Little Zach lay on the bed so Paki could nurse at one breast while Lily nursed at the other.  
Paki spent less and less time on his business interests. Even though Manu was the youngest son he had always worked with his father more than his brothers. He took over management of the family business.  
Manu often had Little Zach obtain permission from Paki for changes he wanted to make or decisions that required Paki’s OK. Zach often indicated to Manu that he was willing to provide him with a blow job or even to being fucked by Manu. Manu always said his father would not approve and never took Little Zach up on his offers.  
Most of Paki’s time was spent with Little Zach and Lily who the old man doted on. Little Zach was concerned that Lily who was almost two still nursed. Lily liked having Paki nurse with her. To the child this was perfectly normal. She did express curiosity as to why her “Uncles”, Hale, Kana & Manu, did not have breasts like her Daddy. Paki and her Father convinced her it was because Daddy loved her so much that he had grown his breasts to feed her.  
Shortly after Lily’s second birthday Paki suffered a major stroke. He lingered for a few days before dying. Zach was surprised by how much he missed Paki. Lily was inconsolable. Since Paki was not there to nurse with her, she refused her Daddy’s breast. Zach was forced to resort to the pump to drain his breasts.  
Lily was distracted by playing with her “cousins”, so she spent more & more time at Manu’s house. Zach hoped that he and Manu could resume having sex. He was pleased when Manu came to his room a few weeks after Paki’s death.  
Manu brought some of Little Zach’s favorite fruit punch with him. They sat on the balcony watching the children play on the lawn below.  
After he drank a glass of the punch, Zach started to feel a little strange, he sighed and sat back in his chair. Manu smiled at him aware the drug in the punch was starting to take effect.  
“Little Zach I wanted to come by and talk about your future. Now that Papa is gone there is no reason for you to stay here on the island.”  
Zach was confused, was Manu saying that after all this time he was going to let go. He wondered how he could resume anything like a normal life on the mainland. He wanted to ask questions but for some reason found it hard to speak.   
“You have been useful to me for the last couple years. Now that Papa’s will has been probated and my role as head of the business is confirmed, I really have no more use for you.  
We got an excellent price for you from a tribal leader in central Africa.”  
Zach shook his head, the news was so shocking he started to feel more sensible.  
“No, why can’t I stay here. I won’t be any trouble. What about Lily?”  
“We have already decided to tell Lily that you missed Paki so much that you went to be with him. I waited to tell you the news until we received payment for you.  
The money was wired into our Cayman Island account today. You will be shipped out tomorrow.”  
Zach was shocked and appalled.  
“Are you going to cut me?”  
Manu smiled and shook his head.  
“No. The modifications your new owner plans are beyond my capabilities. Your sexual organs will be completely removed. Your crotch will be smooth. Your urethra will be rerouted near your anus. He also intends to enlarge your breasts. He hopes to get you to at least a double D. I believe it will be a multi-step process. They will have to use skin expanders as they step up the implants.”  
Just Zach tried to beg to stay just as unconsciousness overcame him. He woke up in a recovery room in the jungle.


End file.
